Some Kiss
by curiosity-driven
Summary: When Ryan kissed Annabeth just about everything changed. But Percy then ran away, and Ryan got Annabeth just like he wanted. Percy comes back with a new sister and the will to fight for her. It wasn't just some kiss, it started something much bigger.
1. The Night the Earth Shook

**Not a one-shot! Oh and I know there is terrible OOC in this but keep with me! -Aims :D**

* * *

It wasn't fun. Breaking someone's heart in the process of breaking your own. It's not easy, I guess it would be stupid to ever think otherwise. But standing there watching him go as I looked over what I had done was my point of breaking. I wanted to just fall apart into a million pieces, my heart was so confused and raw from being cracked into pieces that not even Aphrodite could help me now.

I never knew Ryan could have felt that. I never knew that one of my best friends could have loved me like that and... and not have told me or even given me the faintest of signs.

"Annabeth I need to talk to you." He had said to me. We were walking back to the our cabins after the bonfire and sing-a-long. It was humid outside that night and we were sweaty and fanning our self's with our hands. It was a dark night, no stars and the moon was just a sliver thick.

"Is it about that new cabin for Nike? Because I have the plans in my cabin, do you want me to go get them?" I had asked. Ryan, son of Hephaestus was the only one I could talk about architecture with and not bore him to death.

"No, Annabeth-" He began to say.

"Ryan, don't sweat it I'll get them now."

I turned to walk to my cabin which we were right behind, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. Almost immediately he crushed his lips on mine. At first I drew back but he kept on coming and then I ended up smashing my lips against his as well. I was kissing him back. He slammed me against a wall, probably a cabin, which one I'm not sure, I didn't care I was to lost in the moment. Reality wasn't coming to me, I was to busy keeping my lips on Ryan's. I wrapped my legs around him and he broke off, "Annabeth, I love you." He kept kissing me and I kept kissing him. It was passionate, it was real. I never answered him. I didn't have anything to say. Whatever I was feeling was coming from my lips that were spilling as if they were holding back for a long time. I honestly couldn't control myself.

I was kissing Ryan, one of my best friends, and I couldn't stop. I _liked_ it. I _wanted_ more. More of Ryan, more of, well, you know, him. I laced my hands in his shaggy brown hair and pulled him closer.

It wasn't until I felt Ryan's hand inch underneath my shirt did I snap. I could feel another pair of eyes watching this that wasn't ours. "Stop." I said forcefully. Ryan stopped but not without hesitation. I was breathing hard. I pushed Ryan off of my body once I unwrapped my legs. I was thinking of only two things then: Ryan had kissed me and told me he loved me, and I had kissed him back, like really kissed him back, that was a kiss worthy of the movies. And one name made my heart sink into itself, Percy.

"Why didn't you ever tell me sooner?" I said looking at his chest. Ryan was way taller than me.

We had known each other and been amazing friends for three years now. I never saw it before like this but I was always with Percy...

"You know why." He whispered putting his forehead against mine.

"I still had the right to know." I murmured.

Softly he kissed me again but I pulled back. "Ryan. I can't." I looked up at him with sorry eyes full with dread.

"You just did." He fought.

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Don't tell me that you didn't feel that Annabeth, if you didn't my nose would be broken."

"The logical answer to this would be that my emotions-"

"Oh bull shit and you know it."

"You caught me off guard and that wasn't fair."

"We both know that's not true. I kissed you and you kissed me back." Again he kissed me, but more forcefully this time.

I shoved him off of me, "Ryan! I've had _enough_."

He pushed off the wall setting me free, "Fine, but now that you know, now that you know how much _I_ love you, you'll want more and you know it."

Ryan walked off to his cabin leaving me alone behind my cabin. Or so I thought. I looked to the left to find Conner Stoll looking strait at me. His brow was furrowed and he seemed a bit mad, confused, and shocked.

"Conner it's-"

"It's not what it looks like. That's what Travis told me when I caught him and Katie even though he knew I really liked her. Look at them now. I think what you mean is that it _is _ what it looks like." He told me as if he were staring into some distant memory.

I took a step closer. "You know what I'm going to do right?" He asked.

My eyes teared up and I nodded. "Good," He said.

As I watched him run off I realized that it was rare to see a Stoll so serious, I was in big trouble, and the only way I could fix it was to face Percy. I slowly walked to the front of my cabin, tears streaked my face uncontrollably now. What had I done? I saw Conner enter the Poseidon cabin that already had it's lights off signaling that Percy was already asleep but they flipped on. I was doomed.

After staring at the cabin's light's I walked up the stairs of the porch and sat on the rocking chair in front of my cabin, put my face in my hands and cried my eyes out. My life was ruined in little more than ten minutes. I'm suppose to be wise. My mother granted me the permission to love Percy as long as I wanted, and now she's probably frowning upon me

thinking that I never truly had feelings for Percy. But I do, stronger than I've ever felt.

It didn't take long for my brothers and sisters to realize I was weeping on the porch, Ally, a sister my age came out to comfort me. I couldn't tell her what happened, I didn't need the gossip, I need to see Percy. My eyes were glued on the door of Percy's cabin, waiting for Conner to come out. But why should I wait? I stood up, eye's still stinging with tears.

"Ally, I'll tell you everything later. I need to finish something now." Ally nodded to me and went back inside. I could hear everyone asking her questions like what was wrong with me or if I was just being hormonal.

As I walked to Percy's cabin I wondered what I was going to say, what his reaction would be. Would he be mad? Would he be crying? Would he give me the silent treatment? Would he just forgive me, though I doubt he will? Percy is never exactly easy to read most of the time, he's like the ocean. Like his dad. You just never know. Half the time I don't think he knows either.

Suddenly I was there, at the door of his cabin, it wasn't a long walk but I was expecting it to be long and agonizing. But I was there, ready to knock, ready to face the music. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There he was sitting on the side on his bed, hands laced together. Shirtless, of course, he never slept with a shirt on, just his boxers. Conner, still looking shocked, was standing in the entry and looked at me when I came in.

"Conner you should go." Percy said, his voice sounding broken.

Conner left and Percy walked over to me, I couldn't look at him, not in the eyes anyway. He lifted my chin surprisingly calm. He sea green eyes bore into mine. To his left was the light switch which he flipped off. I would say it was pitch black but the light from his fountain next to his bed lit up the room. That's when he picked me up in his arms and carried me over to his bed.

I didn't no what he was doing until his lips found mine. Percy never kissed me annoyingly, he kissed me with care like a good man should. Even when it was just a peck on the cheek, it was loaded with gentleness as if he was scared to brake me. That's how his kissed me then, gentle but filled with love. The way a real kiss should be. Flooded with love and passion.

"Did he kiss you like that?" Percy asked seriously.

I looked at him not knowing what to say, he didn't wait for an answer. "I see the way he looks at you Annabeth. I _know _he's in love with you. And I love you too, so tell me, _did he kiss you like that?_"

"No." I whispered. No one could kiss like Percy, but Ryan's kiss was different it was like when you know something and you have to keep it a secret but it get's to you and you just pill everything because you can't take it anymore.

"Then tell me," I could tell Percy was trying to keep his temper down but his voice was shaking with anger. "Did you kiss him back?"

I did and it's spinning around in my head for the last twenty minutes. I gave him a look that said everything because Percy said it's easy to read me if I gave him he signs. I couldn't lie to Percy, not him.

"Yes." I told him.

He backed away and stood by the wall not taking his eyes off me. He was shaking with anger, he was pissed. That night was the first time Percy made an earthquake. He was so mad that the ground started to rumble and everything started to shake, the bronze sculptures Tyson made a long time ago started to fall from the ceiling. I covered my head and started crying all over again. What had I done?

I waited for Percy to yell at me to get out because he no longer wanted to see my face but he didn't, he just kept staring at me. I couldn't take it any longer, "Percy stop it! Someones going to get hurt!" I shouted over the shaking.

I stood up and walked over to him trying to keep my balance. The earth was still rumbling around. I placed my hand on his cheek and he placed his over mine. I felt him toy with my ring. He took it off and held it in front of my eyes.

"Remember this?" Percy asked.

I nodded. Of course I remembered, it was the promise ring he gave me last summer. I never took it off, I had a very attractive tan line from wearing it so much. It had a big pearl in the middle and a little green emerald on each side. On the inside of the ring it said, "_Annabeth and Percy_" Nothing fancy I guess, but he saved up a year for it and I loved it.

"Just remember what you did with it on." He slipped the ring onto my finger. Him doing this I knew we weren't over but I still felt like I had created a hole in our relationship.

"I think you should go now." He said expressionless.

I put my forehead on his and whispered, "I only love you." Then I turned and left, my ring feeling heavier than it ever did. Even outside the ground was shaking and people were filing out of their cabins so they didn't topple on them. Little kids were crying, people were screaming and yelling. No one could keep their balance.

I saw Chiron canter up to the cabin area with concern spread across his face. He saw me with wet eyes and face. "Annabeth," He said strongly. "What is going on?"

"It's Per-Percy." I murmured.

Chiron looked past me at his cabin and turned very serious. He walked to Percy's cabin and walked in. Chiron rarely ever loses his cool, he's always calm and collective, but not a soul in the camp couldn't tell that Chiron was pissed because they all herd him boom, "PERSEUS JACKSON, STOP THIS INSANITY AT ONCE!"

Everyone outside got real quite, not many knew that Chiron could get so mad. Then again not many people knew Percy could produce an earthquake, they all forgot about his father being the Earth shaker. The ground slowly stopped shaking, the rumbling died down. Inside the cabin I could hear a very intense conversation happening but I didn't know what they were saying.

I started to walk to my cabin, I felt a lot of eyes on me but I didn't dare to look back. I was the first one to march up the steps of my cabin and go into it not fearing that the supports might crack and topple onto me. It was over.

It was in the past.


	2. She Seemed To Like It

I wish I could say the next day went smooth, but in my situation that was near impossible. If you thought the next day would go perfect well then you need to be medicated because that is the stupidest thing I have ever herd of.

When it was cabin time Percy marched up to the Hephaestus cabin with a load of brand new anger. He pounded on the door and someone answered, he asked for Ryan. Ryan didn't know that he was the cause of the earthquake last night so greeted Percy with a smile. Percy greeted _him_ with his fist.

Ryan wasn't expecting it, he wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand.

"You think you can make out with _my_ girlfriend and get away with it?" Percy yelled.

Ryan shrugged, "She sure seemed to like it."

Percy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him off of his cabin and into the grass. Percy walked down over to him, Ryan tired to charge into him but Percy is to smart and skilled, and just side stepped him. Ryan came bouncing back and aimed his fist at Percy's face. Percy dodged it and grabbed his arm, wrapping it behind his back like the police do so if you move it the right way you can break your arm.

Ryan moved his leg and knocked Percy off balance. He let go of his arm. People were starting to gather around now, demigods were always looking for a good fight to watch, it's in our blood. But people were whispering and saying, 'Aren't they friends?'.

Once Percy got a good hold on Ryan he started punching the crap out of him. Over and over again, Ryan's lip was cracked and bleeding badly, he had a cut over his eyebrow.

When Ryan couldn't fight back Percy stopped.

"Stay away from her." He growled and then walked away.

Percy caught the eye of Chiron who watched the whole thing happen, Chiron gave Percy a hard disapproving and disappointed look but he didn't care, he had gotten his point through.

I saw it all from my cabin, it just so happens to be straight across from the Hephaestus cabin. When it was over I looked down. This is what it had came to.

A week later I gave Percy one last kiss and left him with the ring on the beach at sunset. I didn't want to do it. Just saying those words made me want to break into two. But I didn't know what I was feeling then, I didn't know if I wanted to be with my best friend, someone I fought side by side with for years, or the guy who understood my love for architecture and always knew what to say when there was a loss of words.

Some say Percy committed suicide after I left him, but that's not his style. Boarder patrol that day say they saw him swim off into the sea, which is more realistic. But no one has seen the great Percy Jackson since.

* * *

**This is totally NOT over! Don't fear readers! Thanks for all the great reviews by the way! :D I'll have the next chapter up and ready in a couple of days or sooner! -Aims**


	3. Fancy You Showing Up Here

**Super DUPER sorry I kept you waiting so long! If you didn't notice, I was gone for two whole weeks! I was at camp but now I am back! Hope you like it! pretty cliffy at the end though! (Don't worry I already have the next chapter typed up and I'll have it here on fanfic tomorrow!) Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! -Aims**

* * *

**One Month Later**

Being with Ryan wasn't hard anymore, I no longer felt that pang of guilt as he kissed my neck or something like that. The reminders of Percy in my mind were almost gone, I was with Ryan now. We were going on a month, one smooth month ever since Percy disappeared.

Ryan was always good with me, other girls and boys looked at us together with jealousy. The Aphrodite cabin loved seeing us together. The way he always looked at me made me feel like I was a queen or something more important than anything in his world. He always knew what to say when I was having a hard time with something utterly stupid. He made me so happy, and I could tell I made him happy too.

But being Ryan's girlfriend had it's costs; Rachel, Conner, Nico, and some of our old friends couldn't look at me anymore. Conner especially because he was the one who was right all along, it _was_ what it looked like. Rachel just downright hated my guts, she respected me _because_ of Percy, and now since I broke his heart there's no reason to like me anymore. Nico was mad because he knew how much Percy loved me and because one of his only friends is gone. He doesn't spend time here anymore, usually he's just in the Underworld. Grover still liked me but he didn't look at me or talk to me the same way.

Sometimes this got to me, but then I thought about how much I like Ryan, how each day I liked him more and more and it would just be a matter of time until I was head over heels for him.

It was times when we skipped dinner with everyone else and had our own in the strawberry fields when I thought about how lucky I was. Usually we had hamburgers, my favorite. Or when we snuck onto the roof of the Big House to watch the sunset. Ryan was just amazing.

Today was Wednesday, Ryan and I were out on the beach, far from camp. We had been there all day tanning and playing volleyball with each other. He was his multi neon colored board shorts and I was in my white bikini that had red flowers on it. Though we were wearing swimwear, we didn't dare to enter the water.

Now it was sunset and we were watching Apollo make his decent over the horizon. Ryan's arms were wrapped around me from behind and his chin rested on my shoulder. The sky streaked orange and pink as it disappeared. Once the sun was completely gone Ryan gently kissed the back of my head.

"Hello," He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Hello, I didn't know we ever said good-bye."

Ryan chuckled, "I don't like that word, good-bye. Hello is so much more happier."

"I guess you're right." I told him smiling.

He gave me a nice long kiss, "_Hello_ Ryan." I laughed.

Ryan laid down on the towel and looked up at me. Ryan was pretty in shape, he works in forges all day, so lets just say that six pack made me want to melt. Not gonna lie, Ryan belonged on an Abercrombie bag.

I leaned down to give him light kiss, but he misunderstood and held me closer than I really wanted to. I broke apart, and gave him a look.

"What?" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm a guy, I can't help myself when such a beautiful girl is kissing me." He smiled wide.

"Lame." I said, but I kept kissing him anyway.

"If you'll kiss me if I'm lame, maybe I'll try it more."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Okay." He kissed me long, it was dead silent. "Shutting up is good."

I felt his fingers trace up and down my back we kissed, it sent shivers up my spine but it was calming at the same time. We kissed deeper and deeper, as we really got into the kiss I felt his fingers trying to undo the knot in my bikini top.

I stopped dead. "Ryan."

"Not today?" He asked.

"No not-" I frowned, "Did you hear that?"

"Are you trying to distract me? I really need to talk to you about this. I'm ready-"

"Shhh!" I listened close.

I swear I herd a sound, like someone yelling but it was quite. I herd it again, it sounded hoarse. Again I herd it, it was a person I knew that now, the voice sounded tired.

"Help." I herd it say.

Help. That doesn't sound good, I pushed off Ryan, who I was laying on top of, and stood up. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Sorta."

This time it was loud and sounding determined and coming in the direction of camp. "Ryan someones in trouble. Come on."

Ryan shot up, he likes being a hero. "Where?" He asked. _Desperate?_ I thought then laughed in my mind.

"I can hear it somewhere in the direction of camp, lets go."

I started jogging in the direction of camp, the 'Helps' got louder and louder. I found him, he was laying on the beach, the part were the waves barley touch. I sprinted to him. He was tall, muscular, and had a the beginnings of a beard. He had no shirt on, just kacki shorts. His eye's were closed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, the man's mouth opened as if to say something. "Sir?"

"Take her," He said. I saw it, he was holding a baby swaddled in what looked like green colored silk. "Save her, leave me, I've lived my life, she hasn't."

He looked weak as if he would brake but he wasn't old, he was young, maybe my age. But I wouldn't let him die on the beach.

"Ryan take the baby, bring her to camp. Get Apollo campers and others as fast as you can." I handed him the little baby and he nodded and raced off.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to keep him calm even though he was calm enough.

"My name is not important." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Well I'm Annabeth. I'm going to stay with you until help comes."

"Annabeth?" His voice sounded eager.

His eyes snapped open. I gasped, I had only seen eyes green as the sea on one person.

"Percy." I whispered.

"Your the only person who could understand my situation. I'm about to die. Flip me over on to my stomach." He said.

I didn't want to I was scared. "Just do it!" He tried to yell.

I tried my best to move him onto his stomach, but Percy was heavy, I only got a glimpse at his back. I saw it, there on the small of his back was a gash only three inches long and not that deep. But that was his human part, the only part of his body that was left unprotected. That alone could kill him because it was weaker than the rest.

Percy Jackson was indeed dying.


	4. The Old Annabeth

We were in the infirmary, the Apollo kids where rushing around trying to address his small wound, they couldn't figure out why sound a small cut was making him so weak. Nico was standing in the corner concentrating on how much he's alive, being the son of Hades and everything he can tell when people are dying or when they're dead. He's like our heart monitor that they have in hospitals, he tells us when he's fading.

I can't say I wasn't worried about Percy, he was my best friend, and my _boy_friend. You'd be heartless if you didn't care about it. I kept giving Chiron, who was sitting in wheelchair form in the corner observing, looks of distress. We'd _have_ to tell the Apollo kids about his spot or they'd kill him if they pushed to hard on it or something.

"We have to stitch it up, it's already swelling like a balloon, the cut will just be made bigger if we don't." Leo, the guy pretty much running the show, said.

"You can't just put bandages over it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "The longer it's open the bigger the risk of infection, we already cleaned it out as best we could but the sea water has made it very sensitive. We have no other choice."

I gave Chiron a look of distress. _Help. _I said via ESP... hopefully he can read my mind. He cleared his throat. "How many of you do we really need to stitch him up?" He asked.

"Well really only one, but we might need someone to hold him down. The wound has swelled so much that it's opening more and more, it will require a tight stitch to keep it in place. That can be very painful." Leo said. He was 20 years old and a med student, he always talked very properly.

"Well then if it's a two man job may you excuse four of your siblings?" Chiron insisted.

"That wouldn't be a problem." He did a head gesture towards the door and four of the six Apollo campers left the room leaving Chiron, Nico, Leo, his brother Jake, and me.

"You can start," Chiron said, "Just don't judge him on loud he yells or how much he skwirms."

I looked at Chiron wondering how he knew about this, but then I thought about Achilles and how it was his only sensitive spot. Chiron had already gone through this, he knew the signs. Just another reason why not to underestimate the old man.

When Leo started on the stitching I saw Percy's hands grip the bed in pain. After the third stitch he started yelling. On the fifth stitch he stopped yelling and Nico freaked out, "Whoa he's knocked out! Not good!"

Leo quickly poured Nectar over the stitches. The already stitched parts of the skin seemed to melt the skin together as if it was scaring in fast forward. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" I asked.

"To much in his blood stream and he'll be ashes! No more nectar till tomorrow." Leo commanded.

I backed off, this was Leo's area and not mine.

"Go on." Chiron said.

Leo hesitated at the next stitch but went in after five seconds of waiting. After a little while we knew Percy had woken up again because he was silently screaming and threatening to rip the bed sheets to shreds by the he was clawing at them in pain. I would be too, I can't imagine the pain right now, like someone picking through your burnt skin with a hot, razor sharp knife. Except probably even worse. Something enough to almost kill you at least.

Once Leo was done he and everyone left the room except me. I stayed with him. I looked at Percy Jackson laying on his stomach, sweating and almost pale white. As long as I've known him Percy has always looked strong and healthy, but now even though his legs and arms were huge from probably swimming around in the ocean for a month, he looked sick weak. I didn't want to leave him, not when he was in a time of need. Not when he could be on his death bed. Not after what I did for him. I was now Annabeth from five years ago, the Annabeth that rolled her eyes whenever Percy did something stupid. The Annabeth he had traveled cross country with maybe too many times. The Annabeth that was his best friend and would risk anything for him.

I was Annabeth before the kiss. Before _us_.


	5. Fighting With Myself

Percy woke up. Three days later. I was still sitting in the chair that was by his bed. His eyes shot open and like the Seaweed Brain he is he tried to jump out of bed as soon as he figured out where he was. Percy's legs failed him and he fell flat on his face. I hurried out of my chair and set him up against the wall.

"Awake for less than five seconds and you already hurt yourself." I murmured.

"Annabeth?" He barley said.

"Shh," I told him reaching for a glass of nectar. "Here, drink this."

As he gulped it down I swear I could see the color coming back to his face. When he was done he looked at me.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Where is who?"

"Lacey, where is Lacey?" He started looking around the room but there was no Lacey.

He tried to get up from the floor using the wall as a support.

"Wait Lacey the baby you had in your hands?" I asked.

"Shes here? Where is she?" He said a little relieved and worried at the same time.

He didn't even wait for me answer he was already rushing out the door. Well not really going that fast, he was limping on both legs and clutching his lower back in pain. He was thumping down the hallway looking in every door. He looked a little desperate, I couldn't help to think why this baby was so important. Percy obviously cared more about her than his own life.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know, the last time I saw her a few Demeter girls were taking care of her. She's in good hands Percy. Calm down." I told him.

"Annabeth," He looked at me, staring deep into my eyes. I thought I saw a little bit of longing in those sea green irises but I shook that thought out of my mind. "I need to see her with my own eyes."

I took a deep breath. Lacey was probably half way across camp in the Big House. We were in the new infirmary because after the war we ran out of rooms in the Big House.

"Okay, I think I know where she is. I'll bring you to her-"

"Thank you Annabeth."

"-Under one condition." I said.

"What is that?"

I pointed to the wheelchair sitting in one of the rooms. "You are _not_ limping across camp hurting yourself even more than you are now. You're already in enough pain."

He didn't want to, I know that, probably a pride thing. But in the two minutes he'd been awake I already could tell he would do anything for Lacey, who ever she was in the first place. So wheeling him around camp I didn't think about who Lacey might be. Thinking that she might be his... no Percy wouldn't do that. I wouldn't think about it until I found out who she actually was.

On the other hand I had not thought about how Percy Jackson was in a wheelchair, and how he showed up on camp's shore _dying_. Or just the fact that he was _back_. Yeah I know he was only gone for a month, but Percy is idolized by the little kids here. It's kind of annoying but one month feels like the entire summer, and who knows what goes on _after_ summer.

As we crossed the main lawn a lot of people started whispering. Some were really happy seeing him back, others looked a little worried, and a bunch of newbies stared at him like "Who the heck is that?". I have to admit it was a little awkward with all the staring but Percy just acted like it was nothing new. Usually he was blushing when people noticed him or something stupid like that, but now he was acting like nothing was wrong and that it happened to him all the time. What the heck had happened to him under the sea?

We approached the Big House stairs. I looked down at Percy who was still in his wheelchair. "You can walk here. If you want to I mean." I told him.

Steadily he stood up and took what seemed like painful steps up the three stairs that lead to the porch where Chiron and Mr. D were playing their card game. Of course.

"Oh look he's back," Mr. D said without looking at Percy. "Just when I thought my headache was getting better."

I rolled my eyes, Percy ignored him which was pretty good because most of the time it's non stop bickering coming from their mouths. Chiron looked up from his cards and smiled.

"Happy to see you have made it." He said.

Percy nodded.

"I believe your sister is in the second room to the right." Chiron noted.

"Thank you." Percy answered.

Sister. Thank the gods. Few!

Wait Percy had a sister. Why wasn't she with her mom? Actually never mind, there are way to many sob stories here about moms and dads that left their kids at the door of an orphanage; I shouldn't be very surprised.

I looked to my side to look at Percy but he was already disappearing into the Big House. Without me.

_Don't be shocked Annabeth_, I said to myself, _You broke his heart. Don't blame him for leaving you out._

That was just the sympathetic side of my I guess though, because my other side, the bad side, was saying, _I just looked after him for three straight days, eating in his room, keeping myself from Ryan, sleeping in a _chair_, wheeling him across the lawn all so he can be Percy again and this is how he repays me? Ditching me. I should walk away._

_No don't_, The good part said, _He still needs you even though it hurts him._

_ Percy Jackson is a big boy, he can get through things without me with him._

_ Stop thinking like this Annabeth. Just go... see Ryan. Yeah, that sounds good._

My thought battle was over, I was going to go see Ryan, maybe he'll be more help than my own self. I needed to see him anyway, I really have been ignoring him so I could watch over Percy, he's frustrated with the whole situation but he understands.

I found Ryan over in the training arena which was weird because usually he's at the forges. He was really going at it with this kid from the Ares cabin named Luke. Original I know, Luke really loves having the same name as Luke. I think I can say that for the both of them. Anyways, the Ares kid was winning by a smidge, maybe a millimeter because he was heavier than Ryan. Ryan looked intense through his helmet, he always does. He says it's because he learned how to fight in such serious times but I don't get how that has to do with your face expression.

I sat down on one of the bleacher's and his brother, Nick, sat next to me shining a new sword up.

"Finally come to pick him up?" He asked.

I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"Ryan's been here all day for the past three days, at first I thought he was just out of practice or he needed to let off some steam. But three days? Somethings up." He shook his head back in forth as he shined the sword to perfection, it gleamed in the sun. I noticed that it was engraved and that words spindled up the blade.

"Special order?" I said.

"Oh," Nick said looking at the sword again. "Yeah, one of the Aphrodite girls paid me 200 bucks for this thing. Couldn't resist making it."

"Was it the money or the looks?"

Nick laughed, "Maybe a little bit of both." He looked up Ryan and smiled, "Looks like lover boy is done with his fight, see ya later Annabeth."

"Bye Nick." I said as he got up and headed back to the hut where they stored all the practice gear. Ryan's siblings were all really nice, none of them were jerks and they all had manners. Must be a Hephaestus thing because it's hard to find manner's at this place.

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while." Ryan said as if he was talking to an old friend and they just saw each other in a grocery store. He sat on the bench in the same place Nick did and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've been," _With Percy_. "You know, around."

"Around?" Ryan raised in eyebrow in fake curiosity. "That's good because so have I."

"Oh really?" I said, "And where would that be?"

"Well where is your 'around'?"

He got me, I looked down. "You know where." I mumbled.

"Yeah well so does the entire camp."

"What?"

"You spend three days by his side and you _don't_ expect people to start talking? Come _on_ Annabeth, you know people let their imaginations run wild here. Rumors are spreading like freaking wildfire that you're getting back with Percy."

"You know they're not true!" I said standing up.

"Yeah, _I _know that, not the rest of the camp." Ryan quickly stood up so he could look down on me a little.

I crossed my arms and gave him a 'I'm not doing this right now' look. "I don't get why you can't just ignore them."

"See that would be easy if the guy you're sparring wasn't taunting you about it while you were sparring!" That would be a little difficult... "Or when everywhere you go people look at you and whisper about him."

Ryan pointed to two girls at the Gear Hut that were looking at us having a... disagreement. Their eyes went wide and they turned to talk to Nick who was working the Gear Hut. "See?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed his wrist leading him out of the training arena. "Now," I said to him sweetly, "You're going to put your arm around me and put a big smile on your face so everyone knows we are _not _breaking up. Or already broken up okay?"

"Anything for you sweetie." He said.

And so we left the arena great smiles pasted onto our faces like the happy couple we are. His arm was around my waist bringing me close as if he were protecting me. I leaned up against him as we walked.

We were right by the cabin area when we actually started talking again.

"So on Thursday night there's an 18 plus party at the cliffs, should we go?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah totally, I need a night out, it's been a while. But why a Thursday?" I said.

"Because at first it was on Friday but a bunch of little kids found out and ratted us out to Chiron, so we moved it to Thursday." Ryan explained.

"That makes sense I guess." I looked over to my cabin all of a sudden feeling really tired. " I think I'm gonna go pass out in my cabin okay?"

"Yeah sure, I have to go get something done anyway."

He gave me a nice, long kiss before we went our separate ways that totally said, "Shut the heck up, we are still together."

"See ya later." I called from my cabin.

"See ya Annabeth." He said before he turned around.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I didn't bother to pull the sheets over me, I was tired and ready to sleep in something that wasn't a chair.


	6. The Plan

**Third Persons POV:**

Ryan burst through the doors of the Aphrodite cabin. Automatically the smells of perfume and cologne flooded his nose maybe a little to quick. His dramatic entrance was faulted because of this, and now he looked like a complete idiot. The gorgeous guys and girls that sat on their neat beds surrounded by their designer products, purses, clothes, and accessories gave him some very interesting looks.

"I need your help." Ryan said.

"Help with what?" The very pretty new head counselor named Adrian asked.

Ryan's jaw twitched, "I need to make sure that Annabeth is mine. Forever."

"The fact that Percy's back getting you a little jealous huh?" Adrian said looking up from her copy of _Teen _Vogue.

"I'm not jealous," Ryan said with just a bit of annoyance in his voice, "I just need... reassurance."

"Well when your girlfriend's ex looks as good as Percy does, I can understand." Said another one of the girls. "But do want her, you know, _forever_?"

"I love Annabeth more than anything, if I didn't need her in my life, if I didn't love her, I would have never stepped a foot in here. Ever."

The sons and daughter's of Aphrodite looked at each other like they were having a giant mind conversation. They all sounded like they were going to give him the help, and when they agreed Ryan felt like he had just won a war that hadn't even started yet. They started pouring ideas onto his mind. Love potions? Out of the question, Ryan wanted her _real_ love not some fake Annabeth. A trip to Greece? No money. And so they came, brilliant ideas that seemed like they would work. They found two good, hard core ideas for Ryan. He choose one, the easy one.

Ryan felt so on top of the world that he didn't notice the lone Aphrodite girl that sat on the bright red love sac couch. He didn't notice that she was listening very closely to the amazing plan. None of them did, they were to busy thinking about how great this was. How _easy_ it was going to be.

Of course, that's what they _thought_.


	7. Stop Looking for Danger

**Ok just and FYI it's two days later from the last chapter!  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up Thursday morning to the sound of thunder. Big thunder. Like lightning bolts striking less than a mile away if camp didn't have that weather protection thing around it. My first thought was, _Someone's throwing a temper tantrum_. But that was also just a first thought. My second thought was, and believe me I was very surprised with myself for this one, it was, _Is the party still on for tonight? I hope Zeus gets over it so I can have a little bit of fun._ The next thing I know I'm shaking my head back and forth saying to myself, _You're so weird, thinking of a party when you first wake up, you have way better things to do today._

But the truth is... I didn't have anything else to do today and that really worried me. I had already done three hard core hours of sparring with my siblings yesterday so I that was _not_ and option. I wanted to say that I could go over and play some volleyball some of my cabin, but I hurt my right shoulder yesterday in those three hard core hours. I could send an iris message to my assistant on Olympus to see how construction was going. Rebuilding Olympus was taking way longer than I thought, first I had to come up with the layout and all the designs for the building, then consult them with the gods, and then I learned that Hera wanted all the buildings to be made by _hand. _No magical help, nada, all the carvings had to be done by _hand_, we actually had to use mortal tools! So no, rebuilding and eternal city was not going very fast.

I started to sit up in my bed, being one of the five oldest, I get a full sized bed instead of a twin. It doesn't seem that bad but after an entire summer in a twin bed after training all day, every day, you learn to love the bigger bed. Anyways, my bed is in the very back corner by the emergency exit and by one of the biggest windows. I have the most privacy out of all my siblings, which is really nice. The delta's glow on my laptop was fading in and out. I looked at my alarm clock that was on my night stand and it read 5:30am. One thing about summer that I'm not sure I like, the sun rises way to early and sets really late. Even though it was cloudy outside I could tell it was morning.

It took me about ten minutes to figure I was the only one awakened by the thunder that was still booming overhead. I tried to go back to sleep, but I tossed and turned and let my mind drift off. I thought of Percy and still how weird that he was back. Sometimes it felt like he never even left, like I could walk up to his cabin and he'd be in there looking at his fountain. Camp is just weird if Percy isn't there, when he first disappeared people started crying and saying stuff like, "The Great One is gone!" Personally I think it's a little bit overkill but he _did_ help save us from a world of monsters.

Over the past month I really missed him, I used to see him all year when we went to high school together, but now were both going to different colleges and it's not as easy as it looks. Summer was my time to spend time with my boyfriend, and now I have Ryan, a new boyfriend who also goes to the same college as me. This summer is defenitley not how I planned it to turn out like.

I got out of bed not wanting to just _think_ anymore, I wanted to _do _something, _anything._ I threw on a pair of black sofies and a navy blue tank top and walked out the cabin door. The air outside was still chilly from the night, but it felt good because the past few days it had been hot and sticky. I told myself to drink in the cool air so I could remember it when I was sweating like a dog during the day.

I headed over to the dining pavilion to see if I could get a snack or something, some restless kids who weren't scared of the harpies went there for a midnight meal or just to gossip about the days events. That's what most people did my age anyways. As I approached the open aired building I heard a wail of screaming coming from the Big House that was just thirty feet away. It sounded like a... like a baby.

I ditched my meal intentions and headed for the Big House to see what was up. I walked at a medium pace so I wouldn't get myself to worried about something that could be nothing. I skipped up the three stairs and entered through the door way. You see the Big House is actually a house, when you entered you were already in the living room where there was a TV that no one ever used because it didn't have cable, and to your right was the dining room where no one sat because no one ate in there. Ahead of you was a small hallway that lead to the tiny kitchen and another hallway that lead to three rooms that used to be the infirmary. At the end of that hallway were stairs to more rooms and the door to the attic where the oracle used to live. The crying was definetly coming from the first room.

I heard another person trying to calm down whatever was crying so much. I slowly walked down the hall trying to be quiet. I leaned against the wall trying to decide if I should go in there or not. I started weighing my options: jump into something that's not my business or listen to screaming for another hour because it obviously wasn't getting any better. I think I'm going to jump into something that's probably just not my business.

I slowly creaked the door open just to take a peak. I knew who it was before I even opened the door, probably even before I entered the Big House but I looked in to see the back of Percy Jackson sitting on the bed and rocking Lacey, trying to get her to calm down. Sympathy washed over me and I walked in the room.

As I faced him I looked down at Lacey who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Here," I said calmly outstretching my arms for him to give her to me. "Six years of babysitting at your service."

Percy hesitated but then gave her to me, I gave him a weak smile and looked down at Lacey. It was the first time I had seen her since she showed up. She had a head of thick jet black hair and the trademark sea green eyes. She was a beautiful baby. I held her in my arms gently telling her to 'Shh', swaying her back in forth while moving my arms up and down. After about five minutes she started to calm down. She was probably screaming all night with Percy and now tired.

Once she fell asleep I put her in a crib that was in the corner of the room and sat next to Percy.

"Thanks." He said.

"It's okay, it's not easy taking care of a baby all by yourself."

Percy looked so tired, he was getting bags under his eyes, probably from staying up with Lacey. His face was a bit droopy and lacked emotion as if he didn't care.

"You need to sleep Percy." I said softly.

"I don't need sleep Annabeth, I'm fine, I just need to look out for Lacey."

"I'll watch over her, you can trust me." He gave me a pained look that felt like someone drove a knife through our hearts, "_No I can't._" It said. I looked away. "Just lay down, I'll wake you up in an hour."

I looked at sleeping Lacey and back at me, "Okay."

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. One minute later he was asleep, I wish I could say he was snoring or something but all I could hear was his slow breathing. I watched his chest rise and fall.

I got up and walked to the door, before I left I whispered, "Sleep tight Percy."

* * *

I was sitting on the porch of the Big House in one of the rocking chair with my eyes closed. I could here Mr. D and Chiron bickering over their game of cards, the laughter of girls being chased by the cute Apollo guys armed with squirt guns. I felt really relaxed.

I looked down at my watch, 12:00 it said. About ten minutes later I heard footsteps coming from inside the Big House. The door opened and Percy walked out. He sat in the chair across from me.

"Liar." He said.

"Be quiet you needed the sleep. Don't you feel so much better?" I said.

He gave me an annoyed look. "Where is she?"

"I was with her until ten, then the girls from the Demeter cabin came to take her off our hands." I told him.

He nodded like it was a good idea. We sat there for a while in the silence.

"Her mom died." He said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Lacey," He continued. "Her mom died giving birth to her. She had cancer and her doctors couldn't give her chemo because it would hurt the baby. She didn't have anywhere to go. Poseidon picked her up from the hospital and brought her under the sea to live until she was old enough to come here. He didn't want her to live in an orphanage where she could get mistreated. She arrived a week after I got there."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Amphridite didn't like it, having two demigods living in the palace at once. So my dad took her on a trip to make it up to her, leaving Triton in charge of the palace. Triton and I don't get along very well. Finally he got sick of me and we got in a fight. He got lucky when he hit my Achilles spot, once he figured I was seriously wounded he called me weak and sent us back here. "

"Jeez," I said a little mortified.

"I guess dad is back because the sea isn't very calm."

"It doesn't sound like it was easy for you down there."

"Not really." He said, "But it made my dad happy."

It was so Percy to go somewhere he wasn't really welcome except under the circumstances of his dad being there. He couldn't have just gone back home to Sally and Paul, where he's _always_ welcome. I swear that guy likes to make his life harder for himself, like he can't handle not being attacked by monsters or being wanted by some evil force.

I couldn't help myself, the anger bubbled. "Why didn't you just stay here at camp?" I said loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you didn't stay here and face the situation, or you didn't go back to the city. No you went under the sea where you have a jealous god waiting for you and an immortal half brother that isn't to fond of you either!" I stood up. "You almost _died_ Percy! But do you care? Nope, you don't because five days later your all better! Like it never happened! But you're just to big of a Seaweed Brain to comprehend that you scare the living _Hades_ out of the people that care about you!" People were staring at me while I yelled at Percy, Mr. was giving me an amused look and Chiron was looking at me like there was an elephant with wings standing next to me.

I glanced at all the faces that were staring at us in awe, _What I'm not allowed to share my strong opinion with Percy?_ I thought to myself. I tried to give Percy a I-hate-it-when-my-ex-boyfriend-shows-up-on-a-beach-dying look, but it probably came out as a you-put-me-through-more-pain-than-you-think look. Percy was looking like he was having an epiphany because of what I had just said.

"Maybe if you stayed we could have gotten back together..." I whispered almost so quiet you couldn't hear it at all.

As I walked off the porch of the Big House something popped into my head: it's time to party.

* * *

**Percabeth lovers will not like the next chapter! I know exactly what I'm going to do in it and trust me, you'll hate it! Sorry! But I promise there will be Percabeth...sometime!**


	8. Stupid

**I'm really sorry that this took me so long to get up! Last week I was on vacation and couldn't take my laptop with me! I'm really dissapionted (- yeah it's summer and I can't spell... sorry!) with this chapter because I had a lot of ideas for it but they just didn't fit. Beware because there is some OOC in this! I'm sorry guys but no one's really them self's when they're a bit tipsy! Thank you for all the great reviews! Thank you for the advice, good or bad it helps me get better!  
**

* * *

It was time for the party. The clock struck 10:00pm just five minutes ago. I was wearing a gray v-neck shirt with dark jean shorts. I wasn't very good at dressing up for party's but it seemed fine to me. I wore my hair down like I do to every party, if it's in a ponytail its not nearly as flirty or fun when you're dancing. I had on minimal make up, just mascara and lip gloss. Ryan says I don't need make up, that I'm to pretty. He always makes me blush when he says stuff like that.

Anyways, the older campers were all sneaking out of my window since the younger kids sleep in the front of the cabin we can't use the front door. We never made noises when we did this, us Athena campers are light sleepers so we're always on alert, if we weren't quiet then the entire cabin would be awake and ruin our chances of going to the party.

I closed the window behind me once everyone was out. The night was warm but just cool enough that it was a break from today's heat. Ryan was waiting for me with a smile, he had on kacki shorts and a red plaid American Eagle shirt. He held my hand and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello," He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Heyyy, are you ready to party?" I asked giving him a playful smile.

"Heck yeah I am."

"Alright lets go!"

We followed everyone to the beach, the sand was nice and cool. You had to walk a little ways to get to the cliffs and the terrain got worse as you went along. The waves were restless, but the night was clear. I don't think anyone was going cliff jumping tonight, the waves that crashed on the rocks below made a huge splash I'm guessing around 20 feet tall at the biggest. I tried not to think about what Percy said about Poseidon getting back from his trip and getting angry at Triton, but it was hard when the ocean was obviously angry.

The party site was always cool, this time there were lawn chairs all around a huge campfire. Music boomed from over by a mini bar that never moved, there were four coolers by the bar probably filled with different types of beer. People were already dancing around the fire pit and having a good time when we got there which didn't surprise me because we hadn't had a good party since the beginning of summer. Sometimes us older campers need a bit of a break from just training and training, we need a little fun.

Most of the time when I go to parties, especially the camp parties, I try to restrict myself from getting drunk, so when Ryan asked me if I wanted a beer, I said it was going to be my only one of the night. Then Percy walked up to the party hand in hand with Adrian, the new head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin.

Let the games begin.

_**Seven Beers Later**_

Ryan knew the only reason why we were making out like this was because straight across the fire was Percy who had Adrian sitting on his lap giggling at something he said. At the same time though I think Ryan was making out with me the way we were because we wanted to do the same thing. Make Percy Jackson jealous.

People stared at us, but we didn't care. Well of course we didn't care, I'm a light weight, I was drunk. Ryan was maybe three quarters of the way there. Anyways people were laughing at us and whistling, and I smiled because I could practically smell the anger rise up into Percy. _He came to this party knowing I would be here with Ryan. Now he's seeing the consequences._ A little tug in my head said that he didn't deserve it and that I shouldn't be doing this.

I almost stopped. But the tug was little and my head was fogged. I didn't stop.

Well, not until Adrian whispered into Percy's ear and lead him over the trees, not until did he smile glare at me when he passed as if he was saying, "I won." I stopped. My head screamed that I fore fit, that he shouldn't go hook up with an Aphrodite girl, that he did win whatever game we were playing. I could go make out with Ryan all I wanted, I can watch him suffer as he watched in misery and looked at what he lost, but when it was me, when it was who had to suffer and look at what _I_ lost, what _I_ gave up, _I_ couldn't do it.

My drunken thoughts wanted to run after them, rip them off of each other, punch Adrian in the face, and then... well I don't know what I would do with Percy. Maybe just stand there and embrace the awkwardness, or we'd talk, figure something out. But the sane part, the tiny sober part of me, didn't do that. Instead I pried myself off of Ryan and sat in the chair next to him.

I realized that I was really hot, sweating hot. The fire wasn't making it any better. My eyes rimmed with tears, but nothing fell onto my cheeks. I even checked, my hand came away perfectly dry. Ryan, next to me, looking pretty dazed himself, his eyes looked a little glazed over probably thinking that the only reason that was so intense was because Percy was there.

I wanted to hit myself repeatedly in the head because I am so stupid.

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You're such an idiot Annabeth!_ I wanted to jump into the ocean because that was Percy's domain, to wanted him to take me because I'm stupid enough to give myself up for an apology.

But I didn't.

There were a lot of things I wanted to do that night. But I never did them. And thank the gods I didn't because it would have been _Stupid_.

I couldn't stay here, not with everyone watching me.

I said good bye to Ryan for the night, he wanted to walk me back to my cabin but I ordered him to stay there at the party.

Walking back was an adventure, I couldn't walk right, I was dizzy and my head was pounding. Like after you sit still for a little while after you get off a really big roller coaster, your head feels like it's still on the coaster but your body isn't. Your brain wants to bust out of your head because it's still going up and down hills and flipping itself upside down, but your not. I was halfway back, I even made it to the main lawn before my roller coaster looped upside down for just a little to long. I struggled to get my hair out of my face before my dinner and seven beers came spewing out of my mouth.

_Gross!_ I thought. I staggered away, tear tumbling down my face. _I hate my life, _I said to myself, _Stupid monsters, stupid Percy, stupid battles, stupid training, stupid Adrian, stupid beer, stupid me. Stupid Stupid Stupid_.

I collapsed into my bed not caring if I woke up any of my sibling. So what?

As I cried myself to sleep I chanted in my head, _I'm so confused, I'm so stupid, I don't know what's happening. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I'm so confused, I'm so stupid, I don't know what's happening. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I'm so confused, I'm so stupid, I don't know what's happening. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I'm so confused, I'm so stupid, I don't know what's happening. Stupid Stupid Stupid._


	9. Plan Percy

**Hey guys! I won't be able to update for another week because tomorrow I leave for Colorado so I can climb some 14,000 ft mountains! Just be ready for me not updating! So this chapter is what Percy and Adrian were _really_ doing in the woods. NO Ryan will not cheat on Annabeth so stop asking. Ryan will never hurt Annabeth so stop telling me too, Ryan is a nice guy. He loves Annabeth, he is a GOOD GUY, I know there are some hard core Percabeth fans out there but I am NOT going to make Ryan the bad guy ok? SO GET OVER IT! Thanks for all the great reviews! -Aims**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Adrian lead Percy farther and farther into the woods so almost as far that you could barley hear the music. They had just tricked Annabeth into thinking they were about to go make out in the woods. But no, this was all apart of the plan. No not Plan Ryan, this was Plan Percy. The better plan the Aphrodite cabin thought up after they had a big brainstorming session _without _Ryan.

They all decided that Ryan and Annabeth were to.. to _perfect _and Percy and Annabeth were so much more fun to watch. The children of Aphrodite knew that Ryan had nothing but love for Annabeth, but they just couldn't help someone that would lead a boring life. "No one likes a boring love life." Jerry said.

Katrina already told Percy about Plan Ryan anyways so it was just better this way in the first place. But now part of Plan Percy was leading Ryan on that he was still getting Annabeth to himself, but he was really losing her. And that's exactly what just happened.

"It worked, shes so confused right now." Adrian told Percy with glee.

"Adrian I don't know about this..."

"Percy, you want Annabeth back right?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! Shes falling into a trap, it's just a matter of days until shes crawling back to you."

"Yeah but if shes happy with Ryan then I don't want to make her sad. I mean they were _really _into it back there."

"Zip it!" Adrian said a little annoyed. "She is not happy with Ryan, shes bored. Everyday she wakes up and there he smiling, they kiss, they chat and repeat cycle. Everyday. I can tell! When it comes to love I can tell your emotions all the time, even it's the love for your dog! When it's love I can read your emotions the way satyrs can, all Aphrodite kids can. And that major make out session back there was just Ryan and Annabeth trying to make you jealous, it practically wasn't real. I mean I'm sure they enjoyed it and everything-"

"Don't rub it in." Percy said a little hurt.

"Sorry. But they reacted exactly the way we wanted them too, and now Annabeth is thinking shes an idiot because she can't handle _you_ making _her_ jealous. Just a couple more tricks and it won't matter if you want to call off the plan or not, she'll be all yours by the end of the summer."

Percy realized all of a sudden how close Adrian had gotten to him, she was smiling flirtatiously, and running a finger up and down his chest.

"Um, what are you doing?" Percy not really knowing what to do, just kind of wanted to shake her off and make sure Adrian didn't come within a five foot radius of him.

"You just passed your first test Mr. Jackson, you're completely weirded out. Most guys would melt if I did that to him. This is good news, you're still totally into Annabeth!" She squealed with excitement. "Mom is going to be so happy with me!"

"Um, I can go right?" He asked.

"Yes, go do whatever you want. Were done for the night." Percy was a least ten feet away from her when she called out, "Just remember, were a "couple" now. Be ready!"


	10. Good Morning Mom

**Annabeth's POV:**

When you wake up hungover, mostly the only thoughts you have are _Why does my head hurt?_ Or _What the heck happened last night?_ You don't expect it to be, _Why is my mom standing at the foot at my bed?_

Now for normal kids this would be normal, but when you're mom is a goddess, it's a bit of a surprise. But there she was, looking at me with those stern, serious, stormy gray eyes. Athena was wearing a bark blue silk blouse with denim jeans, her curly brown hair was let down so it looked like her shoulders were drowning in a sea of thick curls. Honestly, I had no idea why she was here, but when a god or goddess visits you it's almost _never_ good.

"Mom?" I mumbled confused.

"Annabeth," She said as if she were regarding me or something, like I was a party guest.

"What are you doing here?"

If possible Athena stood up straighter and squared her shoulders even more, "I am not very happy with your choices lately."

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about how there is no reason why you should be hurting yourself just to show Jackson you're having a good time without him."

Wow, my own mom thinks I'm hurting. She should know that I'm... that I'm _not..._I'm not hurting okay? I'm just...

"What are you saying?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm saying that even though you don't know it yet, I think you still have feelings for Percy. And you liking Ryan is a problem. When you want two different things and you can only have one it creates... problems. It would not be wise to get stuck in between them."

I like Ryan a lot, but maybe that just it, I just like him a lot, I don't love him. Well at least not the way he loves me. What if Ryan was just a distraction from Percy? Like I was on a road trip but took a wrong turn and found a cute little town and stayed a while. As I stay longer I gradually forget about my road trip. Percy is the road trip and Ryan is the cute little town(And lets face it, Ryan _is _pretty cute.)

"You think I still have feelings for Percy..." I said in disbelieve, shaking my head.

"Yes, I do."

"No!" My mom looked shocked at my reaction. "Four years ago you would have turned Percy into a pile of ashes if you knew that we were in love or something! Now you're jumping to his side trying to convince me to break up with another guy so I can be with him! How would you even know if I still liked Percy or not? Love is not your department, you've been arguing with Aphrodite saying it's '_not logical_' since you first became and Olympian!"

"I may not agree with the ways of love but I know my own daughter!"

"Oh so you know me?" I was out of my bed now, facing my mom, completely forgetting she was "all powerful" and just push of one of her right buttons will have me sent strait to Hades... "Because last time I checked the only thing you knew about me was that I love architecture. That's a great start mom, after 19 years you only know one thing about your own _daughter_."

"Annabeth we will _not_ have this discussion right now."

"I'm sorry but I think we already are! But your right, we won't have this conversation right now so if you could please leave me back to my life that would be great."

"You can not ignore this forever, soon the decision will come and you will have to choose." She said.

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I had an eerie feeling that I would find out soon. But without a good bye my mom disappeared into nothing with a disapproving expression on her face. Gods honestly freak me out when they try to lecture me, I don't like it because more than half the time they're right.

* * *

**Sorry for the fact that it's a short chapter and Annabeth just randomly flips out over nothing and sorry for the OOC Athena. Had to get this chapter up, so yeah hope you liked it! -Aims**


	11. I Adore You

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth!" Ryan called from behind me.

He was running up to me with a wide grin on his face. He had on a light blue shirt that had a bunch of holes in it and little burn marks scattered around the chest area which meant he was just working in the forges. His shorts where plain light brown. A very Ryan outfit if you ask me, he never really cares about what he wears. In his opinion it doesn't matter what clothes you wear, just what kind of person you are.

I would have been super happy to see him, and I was trust me, but him calling my name made my major headache just hurt more. When he reached me I smiled at him trying not to think about the argument Athena and I had just a a little while ago.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..." He started, but obviously _something_ was going on. "I just got a quest!"

His face turned super happy and his smile, if possible, widened even more. I leaped into his arms giving him a hug, "That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" I began, "When did this happen?"

My headache raged because of the commotion but I really didn't care, this was a huge deal for Ryan, he hadn't gotten a quest yet and I knew he had been dying to go on one for a while now.

"Just this morning, and guess who gave it to me?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Athena!"

My eye twitched but I kept smiling, I knew what she was doing.

"Really?"

"Yes! Isn't that great! This is like the best thing that's ever happened to me, well besides you being my girlfriend." He said pecking me on the lips real quick. "I feel on top of the world right now, I mean it's an honor to be offered a quest by your mother, it means you're _really_ ready."

Ryan looked so happy, I couldn't tell him about the plan my mom was using him apart of. The fact that he really _hadn't _been offered a quest because of his achievements would crush him. And right now he looked like a little kid in a candy shop. _I won't tell him_, I thought, _He can never know_.

"So what do you have to do?" I asked trying to sound as upbeat as possible.

"Well I'm suppose to go to Iowa and find Demeter's beloved stock of gold corn. Seems pretty lame, I know, but Iowa has _a lot_ of corn. I have _driven _through Iowa and trust me, there's nothing there but corn. Athena told me I would have to be clever to find it."

"Oh," I said. "That sounds... challenging."

"Well, I know it's nothing like the quest's your used to, but in a way it's a different quest."

"No Ryan," I said smiling and putting my hand on his shoulder, "I think it's great, it's perfect for you. You love finding things, like when you search for car parts at the junkyards, it'll be like that, just a little more... honorable."

Ryan laughed. "Your right, this is a lot better than fixing cars."

"So when are you going to see Rachel? You gotta find out if I can go with you or not." I winked at him.

"I was thinking after lunch, which is in a couple hours. That reminds me, when did you wake up this morning?" He asked.

"Um... around thirty minutes ago." I told him guiltily.

"Annabeth Chase," Ryan said with fake mockery. "Did someone have a rough night last night?"

"Maybe."

"Hows the head?"

"Indescribable. How about yours?"

"A bit annoying but I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about, what happened that night? You seemed to be having a good time but then you just like zoned off and stopped."

"I had a really good time, it's just I don't know. I was drunk, who knows what I was thinking?" I tried to laugh it off so it wasn't obvious that I stopped making out with him because I was worried Percy had gotten over me so much that he wanted to go hook up with and Aphrodite girl, something that Percy would normally never do.

"Yeah went a little overboard. For you anyway, most people wouldn't be affected by seven beers but you... your something else I guess."

I nudged him playfully. "Whats that suppose to mean?" I giggled.

OK so I was flirting, but he's my boyfriend, we're still allowed to flirt with each other right? Anyways we were walking around now, hand in hand, eventually we'd probably reach the strawberry fields for a quick snack like we usually do when we're bored.

"It means that you are lightweight."

"I am not a lightweight... OK I am but can you blame me?"

"No, I suppose I can't. But I can blame you for being adorable."

I got in front of him and looked up at his face. "That wasn't corny at all."

"Not one little bit." He said as he leaned into a kiss.

When he pulled away I smiled. It was a simple kiss, but I wanted to melt, even my head felt a little better. But in the corner of my right eye I saw a figure with black hair a green eyes that were piercing into our skulls. I put my head on Ryan's chest, facing the left, but I could feel the eyes burning into my head.

Yesterday night I didn't have a problem with Percy seeing me kiss Ryan. But now, I was beginning to worry.

**

* * *

**

It was done, Ryan would leave for his quest tomorrow morning. Alone. He wouldn't tell me the prophecy, he said he would be fine. I guess I'm stupid to believe that, no one goes on a quest and comes back saying they weren't in danger. Even if it _is _ just the corn fields of Iowa, I could just picture him running away from some monster at night getting lost in a maze of corn. Like in a haunted house that had hay rides, or like Jason that freaky guy with the mask and chainsaw that runs around ruining party's by chasing people through the corn stalks and killing them. _Shiver._

Okay so maybe my imagination was running a little to wild, but I believed him that he'd be safe while he was away. Ryan _did _tell me that the quest might take up the rest of the summer, which was about one more month. It just depended on how much of the prophecy he could decode in time.

Anyways, I had a feeling something _big_ was going to happen to Ryan and I tonight. I have no idea why, or how this little mental note popped into my head but it came like, _Hey heads up! Getting a vibe that something HUGE is coming up! Be ready!_ But I mean, it's not like it's a surprise. Ryan will be gone, for who know how long. A week? A month? _Two _months? There was something bound to happen.

Okay not _that,_ I am a strong believer of none of... well you know what I'm talking about before I get married. No exceptions. Even if I had a day to live. It wouldn't be as special as it would be if I was truly in love, and if you marry the person you love, then it shouldn't make any difference. A lot of people would disagree, but they can tell me all they want how stupid it is, I'm not changing because it's "old fashioned_"_ or because "everyone does it". I'm not trying to live up to other peoples standards, just my own.

I guess I got my answer to my vibe after dinner. I was walking around camp, no destination in plan exactly. It was around, say 11 o'clock at night. Anyway, I ran into Ryan. We started walking together and found our selves by the cabins, which was probably a good thing because I was getting tired.

"So I leave tomorrow," Ryan said. "And I have something to say."

He took both my hand in his, and looked me in the eyes. His hands were warm and rough from working in the forges, but they were gentle and kind.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you."

"And I-I..." I couldn't say it. "I adore you. I think you're spectacular."

I pulled him into a kiss because I knew a little part of his heart broke and I can't have a broken Ryan... that's like a puppy with a broken leg. But he pulled away.

"Why can't you just tell me you love me?" There it was, wounded puppy. Crap.

"Because I don't yet." I said shaking my head. "I like you _a lot_ but I don't love you... not yet."

"But you broke up with _him_ for me."

"Is that what you think?" I asked. "You think I broke up with Percy because I was in love with you?"

Ryan didn't answer, "Ryan, I broke up with him because I was confused. I didn't know what I wanted. Look, I loved Percy, but when you told me that _you_ loved me too, I realized I had options and that maybe I should consider them before I make life changing decisions."

"But you're with me now."

"I'm with you because Percy ran away and didn't fight for me." I whispered. "I'm with you because I decided to give Ryan Leptker a chance. And I like you, a lot, if I didn't I would have dumped you and looked for Percy a long time ago. But here we are."

I sat down on the grass and Ryan gave me an odd look. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting on the ground. What are _you_ doing."

"Standing and trying to convince my girlfriend she loves me like a normal person."

"Emphasis on normal."

Ryan sat down with me and looked at the stars. "Sometimes," Ryan started, putting his arm around me while I leaned in to his body. "I wish I never kissed you, that you were so upset after I did that you wouldn't ever consider talking to me again. You were always just so happy, and then..." He trailed off and looked at me.

I looked up at him too. I thought about how we never really talked like this, having a heart-to-heart just wasn't something we ever did.

"But then I think about how if I never kissed you," He started again. "We wouldn't be here now, you wouldn't know how I felt. Annabeth, being in love with you, and seeing you with Percy, was hell. And now... it's the best. I couldn't ask for anything more. So please, even if you don't mean. Tell me-"

"Ryan I _can't_."

"Tell me you love me." Wounded puppy again! Gods I hate it when he pulls the wounded puppy.

"Ryan," I said. "Look at me. It's been a month. I know it's been who knows how long for you, but for me it's a month. We don't live in a movie right now." For some utterly stupid reason I wanted to cry and you could hear it in my voice. "I can't say it when I don't."

"If you can't say you love me, then kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." He said simply.

So I slowly leaned into him more for a kiss. I thought it would be just a little kiss, but then I was practically on top of him. Hormones ya know? Suddenly we were getting more and more into it and I was getting worried that maybe another hickey to add to the collection of last night's might not be the best idea. But that idea quickly escaped my mind.

Ryan smelled smokey, but a warm smokey, cozy smokey. He also smelled like leather. His lips were chapped but secretly I like them that way, it adds... texture. His fingers touched the back of my neck and a shiver passed through my body.

Not going to lie, we were getting pretty ravenous, maybe be even worse than last night. Probably because this was going to be the last make out session in a long time. And possibly because every thing we wanted to say came out of our lips like this. It was as if we were having a little conversation while making out. That makes _no_ sense but I guess you have to do it actually get it.

All of sudden, I didn't want anything big to happen between me and Ryan tonight. I just wanted to be in this moment for a while. And just like that the feeling faded away, maybe it was just me imagining that there was something big to happen, like I wanted there to be. But now, that doesn't seem very important. What's important is us.

Right now.

Right here.

* * *

**Haha, sucky ending to the chapter! I know that the whole Golden Corn thing is SUPER STUPID but it's all in the prophecy Ryan got... and trust me, even though you won't know it until the end of the story, the prophecy makes everything just a little bit more interesting! Hope you like it! -Aims**


	12. The Glass Box

I woke up with a smile on my face. Well at least I hope I did, usually when I first wake up I'm so tired that my facial expression is get-away-from-me-I'm-so-tired-that-I'll-kill-you-with-my-knife-that's-under-my-pillow. I'm not a morning person... Anyways, I woke up smiling because for once I felt at peace.

Last night was amazing, we kissed for two hours strait and talked for another. Even though we got back in our cabins at 3 am and my lips were so raw I didn't think I was going to be able to eat any rough textured food today, I was in a pretty blissful state. I practically floated over to breakfast, and since I woke up a little late I had to get a plain bagel. But that was OK, I was in my blissful state.

Even when I was in sword training class, and I was fighting Ares kids that were twice my size. I just couldn't get over it for some weird reason. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. That sounds completely stupid because last night wasn't very eventful, we just... made out. Like a lot.

But I guess when I was doing my chore for the day, which was daily inspecting the cabins for cleanliness, I didn't notice when I floated into the Poseidon cabin. Even that big wave of sea salted air comes and smacks you in the face like WHAM! I didn't flinch. My eyes gazed over the entire cabin in milliseconds already giving it a 2 out of 5 because lets face it, that cabin will never be clean when Tyson isn't there. For some reason I did a second view of it everything, not expecting to see Percy and Adrian _making out while sitting on the edge of the fountain._

Even though their eyes were closed and couldn't see me, I felt a little twinge of awkwardness in the air. Adrian seemed really...into it. And Percy looked, I don't know, just taking it, not really into it. I think I might have even seen a little baby smidge of pain in Percy's face. Honestly, I wanted to smile at that last part.

I silently creeped out of the cabin. My floating: gone. My bliss: evaporated. And now, more than anything I wanted to make out with Ryan to make it all better, but he left early in the morning for the Land of Corn they call Iowa.

I put my hand on my face after I was outside. So this was weird. I was waiting for the jealousy, for the anger to rise up into my face and burn up my mind like a plague. But nothing happened. I didn't want to knock all the salt water out of Percy, and I didn't want to tear the lips off of Adrian, which is really unusual for me because I've always been the jealous type.

All I could think about is that _I_ used to be that girl and that watching another girl be me, wasn't that fun. I looked at my grading sheet, _2/5_ I wrote next Poseidon's name. I moved on to the other cabins, which didn't do that well either. I have to say that I'm a tough grader, but I couldn't make up my mind that the reason everything looked so _cluttered_ was because of all the new kids, or Percy was making me crazy.

_Annabeth, you're not with Percy anymore, you're _not_ that girl, you're not Adrian._ If I like Ryan so much, why was this bothering me? Why did I have a flutter when I saw that Percy totally wasn't into that make out session? Why did I think it was good that it looked like Percy _didn't _want to be kissing Adrian? And why is this all crashing down on me _now_, while I have to look at the still beyond disastrous like, messy Hermes cabin?

When I was done with my chores, I retreated to my cabin (that I gave a 4 out of 5) and decided to take a shower. The steam would help me, cleanse my pores, riding of Percy and Adrian's spit that was traveling through the air as they kissed. Ok ew, why did I just think that? I grabbed my shower stuff and headed to the new bathrooms we built in when we expanded some of the cabins. Let's just say every one is glad we have our own five showers, three sinks, and four toilets for the entire cabin instead of having to wait for the three showers, five sinks, and five toilets for each gender for the _entire_ camp.

Anyways, as soon as I stepped into the hot running water I felt better. The water pounded on my back feeling like a massage. I breathed in the steam, letting it replenish my system. As I was shampooing my hair I thought about how the warm water felt similar to when Percy would give me back rubs when I had a bad day. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. _Stop thinking about him! What is happening to you? Think of Ryan, think of last night... don't think about the way Percy used to kiss you, or how he always smelled like the sea, in a really sexy way, if you got close enough to him. _

I shut off the water immediately, (all the shampoo in my hair was gone) somehow the water was making me feel like he was there, infesting my mind. For the first time in a long time, I felt alone. I didn't know what to do, all I see is Adrian kissing Percy. Adrian in my place. Percy always said he loved me, I didn't know he would move on so fast.

But when I say that, I feel like such a hypocrite! Maybe that's because I am... it took me like four days until Ryan asked me out and I said yes. I _should_ be happy that Percy has moved on. But I don't, instead I feel _like I'm trapped in a glass box..._

I was reminded of the dream I had the day I broke up with Percy. I was sprinting in the woods when suddenly I wasn't running anymore, I was falling through the air off a cliff that lead into the furious ocean. I screamed in horror as I dropped and saw giant rocks littering the water I was about to land in.

I thought, _This is it. _When I plummeted into the churning water my scream cut off like someone hit pause, but I was still screaming underwater. My body was smashed up against so many rocks I lost count. I saw the blood from when my head was slammed into the cliff face so had I blacked out for a couple of seconds. Then, I was sinking.

As I looked up at the restless surface with barley enough air in my lungs I could see my arms and legs kind of above me, like a loose cable attached to a sinking rock. I was waiting for Percy to come and save me, surly had heard my scream. _Someone _had to of right?

When I reached the rough rocky bottom I knew that no one was coming. Percy hated me, and somewhere he was watching me right now, choosing to do nothing because of what I did to him. But Percy wouldn't do that, would he? Well he wasn't so now. I felt so lost, and dying, not knowing what to do. As I laid at the bottom of the ocean _I felt like I was trapped in a glass box_, banging on the walls that made no noise, and to make it more suffocating it was filled with water. Like everyone could see me but no one could help.

I was in a glass box filled with salt water, filled with the ocean, filled with Percy. And then I thought, _I wouldn't want to die any other way._

* * *

**Ok some of you might have gotten the end of that and some of you might of not. And I hope you guys got that whole glass box thing, it sounded so much better in my head but it was harder than I thought to put it in words you would be able to understand. Die hard Percabeth lovers, I hope you like me a little better after this chapter because it has a lot of Annabeth missing Percy. It's just the base of what's to come! I promise Percabeth IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! -Aims!**


	13. Denial

"Admit it Annabeth," Malcom said to me as we were working out at the new weight room. "You're in denial."

I gave him a stern look. "I am _not _in denial Malcom."

"That's the thing about when you're in denial, you keep _denying it_. You catch my drift?"

We were passing a twenty pound weight between our self's while doing wall sits. I was sweating horribly even in just compression shorts and a sports bra. "Oh, I'm catching it alright. Besides, do you even know what I'm in denial about?"

"So you admit it!" I gave him an annoyed look. "Whatever, but I have a feeling it's about two boys, one that's name starts with a P, and the other guys name starts with an R."

"Ugh, just say Percy and Ryan!"

"Jeez someone gets a little fiesty when shes feeling the burn! Just think about it Annabeth, those hamstrings will be as strong as cables by the time the hour is over!"

"I can't do this any longer!"

"What? The wall sits or the guys?"

"Both!" I yelled with strain in my voice.

"Ok, let's take a break but only for water, we still have to do our arms." He said standing up with the weight in his hands.

I practically limped over to the bench where my water bottle was. I knew I was in shape, but I never really thought about _this_ kind of in shape. I squirted the ice cold water in my mouth and gulped it down. I felt a little better with the water in my system but everything from the waist down burned so bad that I could really use one of those ice baths. Unfortunately Malcom was already waiting for me at the weight set.

"I still think you're in denial." He said to me as he was laying down on the bench waiting for me to start adding the weights on as he lifted.

"And I think you should give me your full opinion on why you think I'm in denial."

"You were all happy and perfect with Ryan for a good month, but when Percy came back you got all different. Like you were paranoid. And then at the party... I've never seen you act like that. When Percy left with Adrian you looked so heartbroken. Even when you were drunk you still cared. But when you went and saw Ryan for a few hours you snapped back to normal, as if it never happened. Now Ryan is gone and you're getting that paranoid twinge again. It's like you think he's always watching you, but hes not. It's as if you're just waiting for him to run up to you and say he loves you or have some big speech. You don't realize it, but everyone else does."

I looked at the floor not knowing what to say.

"We all heard you crying yesterday Annabeth..." He said quietly.

I stopped adding more weights to the bar and stood there looking him. I pulled the lever that put all the little weights back to zero and rushed out of the room with Malcom calling after me.

How could he say that? He had no idea what I was going through right now. _Everything_ was changing, just like it always does. There's never a constant in my life and sometimes it just _has_ to apart of who I love.

"Annabeth!" Malcom said when we were outside. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but it's true. Everyone can tell you're confused."

"Ryan has been gone a day! I am _not_ confused! I am _not_ still in love with Percy and Ryan is _not _distracting me from that!" _Oh shit I'm in denial._

"Everything you just said is a complete lie. And you know it." Malcom looked really frustrated with me and some how out of pure rage my hand met his cheek with a nice sounding _thawk!_

The wind was blowing really hard right now, my pony tail was ripping around my face, loose curls flying everywhere. We didn't say anything, just stood there and looked at each other, having a fight via glaring.

"Just admit it."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we've talked only twice since he got back! Because it's like we're strangers that just so happen to see each other."

"Well it's time to start talking to each other because it's not very fun hearing your sister cry in the bathroom!"

"How am I suppose to tell him when he already has a girlfriend?"

"Think about it Annabeth, just tell him and I bet you anything he'll break up with Adrian. Besides their just dating."

"But-"

"Annabeth, shut up." He said frustratedly, "For once don't over think it okay? I know it's that's big for kids like us, but sometimes you have to let go. Now go over to the Poseidon cabin and tell him."

"But I'm in denial! If I can't admit it do myself then how can I admit it to him?" I asked.

"You're over thinking it!" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the direction the cabin area is. "Just go!"

I started walking. What if he wasn't awake? What if Adrian was there? What if wasn't even in his cabin? What if... I don't know, I hate what if's. When I arrived at his door my eyes were brimmed with tears, how could I admit it to him when I couldn't admit to myself?

I burst through the door, "Percy I-I...I..."

* * *

**Short, I know. Kinda cliffy! Ready for Percabeth? Next chap, I promise ;) and honestly, it's intense, and fluffy and... just PERCABETH!**


	14. I Never Stopped

_ I burst through the door, "Percy I-I...I..."_ Can't finish my sentence because you look like you need a hug.

Lacey was wailing at the top of her lungs while in Percy's arms, he was trying to bounce her up and down to calm her but it wasn't working. When he looked up at me his eyes where red and puffy, like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. _Don't tell him now, wait until the right moment, _I told myself.

"Annabeth, you have to give me some help. Please." Percy said sounding like he was on the urge of crying.

I practically jogged over to help him. I gently took Lacey from him and started whispering to her and tightening her swaddle. Percy laid down on his bed. "She didn't sleep all night, all she did was cry. I never got it under control."

He looked so tense and stressed, Lacey really must have been a real hand full. At least she was for me, it took 20 minutes to calm her down. Right after I was about to give up, the fountain caught my eye. I sat on the ledge, dipped my fingers in the water and dribbled it on Lacey's head. Almost right away her crying got quieter, and soon she was fast asleep. Poseidon kids and the ocean have some weird freaky connection that I'm still trying to understand.

"Thanks..."Percy said once he put Lacey back in her little crib. I noticed he was still in his pajamas, his boxer shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Yeah... no problem."

I went over and stood by the fountain, looking at the drachmas glittering in the water. Percy stood about five feet behind me.

"So you were going to tell me something?" He asked nervously.

"What?"

"When you came in, you sounded like you were about to tell me something."

"Oh yeah, _that_." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, butterflies rose in my chest and stomach. "I'm having a very hard time admitting this to myself..."

Suddenly I was very aware of the lack of clothes I had on, I was still just in a sports bra and compression shorts which are like short shorts made out of spandex. And then I was all to aware of Percy closing in on me from behind, he moved my hair out of my face and gently started running his fingers lightly up and down my right arm. I got the goose bumps. Wait... was he trying to _seduce_ me?

"I think... I-I think I..." And then he started to kiss my neck like he knew what I was going to say, which was probably true. That whole seducing thing? It's working...

You know that feeling when you're free falling, like on a ride at an amusement park, when a big wave passes through you and your stomach feels like it's not even there anymore? Well that's what I was feeling, except instead of a fast wave it was more like a slow moving snake, I understand that sounds kinky, but that's what it felt like.

I turned around to face him. Sort of. He was already two inches away from me, I tried put my hands on his chest to make some room but they just fell into the crevices of his eight pack. My hands weren't going anywhere.

"I think I still..." Percy rested his lips on mine, not kissing me. They were just touching, barely. "I think I still love you."

And then we slowly kissed for five seconds, when Percy drew back he said, "I never stopped."

So we kissed again, not making out, not going at it like racehorses like I do with Ryan, in fact we were going as slow as a snail. It had been so long since I had kissed Percy that I had forgotten what it felt like. I guess Ryan made me forget that too. I suddenly missed the way Percy sometimes just took things slow, not always going full speed ahead.

I reached my hands underneath his shirt so I could feel that eight pack of his better. Percy had other idea's though, he just took his shirt _off_. Which was nice in a way because now I could _look_ at his eight pack better.

Percy's hands were busy on at the small of my back, making sure we were close to each other. Slowly we shuffled a few feet to his bed. Now that sounds bad, this whole thing probably does, but if you think about it, we're just _kissing_, and there's nothing wrong with that right? Anyways, Percy laid me down on the bed and then laid on top of me. I thought that was a little strange because he always hated being on top of me when we were kissing or something, he said it made him feel like a villain or something, like he'd go to far because he was 'just a hormonal 19 year old' as my mother would say. Maybe he was just making up for lost time? I started to forget about things, it was just us. Ryan? Who the heck is he? All I wanted was Percy.

Then we got a little more intimate than I wanted to. I drew back against my will, "Percy, hold on." I said. He stopped kissing my lips, but he just moved onto my neck again. "Seriously Percy."

I kind of pushed him pushed him off a little, _now_ he stopped. "What?" He asked.

I played with his black hair, "We're crazy." I laughed a little freakishly. "Do we really think we can do this?"

"Crazy no, just crazy in love."

"Where did you get that from? A movie?"

"Maybe..."

We were out of words. We didn't know what to do now, I mean we could kiss, or we could just lay there looking at each other. I got really self conscious, I noticed how much we were sweating and started to blush. I could feel my once tight pony tail slipping away from it's hold. Had we really just done what we did? Was this a dream? Gods I hope not...

I wrapped my hands around Percy's neck and pulled him into a kiss, but guilt started seeping into my head. I tried to block it out by just kissing him more and more until I was kissing Percy like I would kiss Ryan... sloppy and fast, a major make out session.

"Whoa, slow down." Percy said.

I didn't slow down like he had told me to, I kept going at it trying to just kiss my problems away but it wasn't working. All of a sudden I realized Percy and I had just switched places, before _Percy_ was the one who wanted to take thing farther and now it was me. I could feel Percy trying to stop me and when he finally managed to stop for a breather I started sobbing.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" He said gently.

"I'm such a horrible person." I told him wiping my eyes trying to regain a positive mental state.

"No you're not."

"_Yes_, I am. I'm such a slut. First I cheat on you and now I'm cheating on the guy I cheated on _you_ with."

"Annabeth," Percy said rolling off of me leaving us side by side, "First of all you're not a slut, yeah you've made mistakes, but your are everything but a slut. And second of all, you know how you can fix this. It doesn't take a genius."

I looked over at him, I knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to break up with Ryan. Percy was right though, I wouldn't be lying to him or cheating on him while he was away and going back to "normal" when he came back when I'd really be sneaking off with Percy. At least, that's what a slut would do.

"I know..." I whispered.

Breaking up with Ryan wouldn't be easy. There would be plenty of wounded puppy looks, even though I'd have to do ASAP and via Iris Message. But if I waited until he was back, when nasty rumors were already spreading about us, there would be even more wounded puppy look. And not just that, he would be angry and disappointed too. I couldn't live with that.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I said closing my eyes.

"Not seem pushy or anything, but why tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Because today is ours. I don't want to leave your side." I whispered into his ear.

His lips softly found mine... and that's exactly why I didn't want to leave him.

* * *

**Sorry that took a while! Got serious writers block for like a week at the whole, "I'm such a slut!" part! I know it was a lame ending to the chapter but I was stuck and I knew you guys wanted a juicy update! Hope you liked it! -Aims**


	15. This is Really Happening

**I know this took me FOREVER to get up and I am also aware of the fact that this isn't a very long chapter... I'm very sorry. I'm back at school and am doing two sports, I'm really busy. So I'm am very sorry if my updates take a while, I will try and try to get them up ASAP. -Aims**

* * *

I didn't leave Percy's side until the next morning. I had stayed in his cabin all day long, we never left, even for food. We talked about old adventures and memories, we sat in silence for a while too. But not an awkward silence, just an _is this really happening?_ kind of silence. Of course we kissed, but nothing more than just that. We watched Christmas movies even though it wasn't even close to winter. At night we spooned. Yeah, just spooning. Amazing right?

But at night I also had a dream. Lady Aphrodite came to me, maybe a little to happy about it too. She was standing in the middle of what looked like a very expensive 5th Avenue store.

"Oh Annabeth," She said with a perky smile. Her golden hair shimmered and her flawless complextion made her hard _not _to look at. She smoothed out a colorful silk scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "I'm so very happy you and Percy had this special night! Ah love! But do you honestly think that one cliche day alone is going to fix all your boy problems just like this scarf makes my outfit look _that_ much better? A smart girl like you would know better. It's a good thing your mother and I have a plan! You have five days to get everything off your chest, but after you're in for a surprise. A long time ago I told Percy I wouldn't make it easy for him in the love department, to bad I forgot to tell him I would be making it hard for you too! Well I have to run! Love ya!"

Sometimes Aphrodite is cruel in her own way...

* * *

I silently walked into my cabin, it was almost 7 and everyone should be waking up soon. They were probably all wondering where I was all day yesterday but that really wasn't their business. Of course Malcolm would know, but he knows better than tell our siblings.

When I got to my bed I hurried under the covers. I could still hear the snores and the sounds my brothers and sisters were making in their sleep. After five minutes back in my own bed my eyes started to feel heavy, just as I was about to fall back asleep an array of loud alarm clocks went off. Just like that the the Athena cabin was awake again, including me. Kids were groaning because they were sore and tired, others were silent because they're not morning people, but the rickety wooden floor made every step someone took sound like a loud thumping noise. People shuffled in and out of the bathroom and russeled through their closets and suitcases.

Me? I didn't move, I was to tired from pulling a semi-all nighter with Percy.

"Look who's back." I heard a girl whispered.

"Finally, did you hear her sneak back in?" Another said, they were heading outside.

"No, but I wonder what scandalous thing she did that forced her to sneak in..." The cabin door slammed shut and they were gone.

She should have said, 'How in love is this girl in that she was forced to sneak back into her cabin?' But no, everything here at Camp Half-Blood just has to be a scandal. It's way to hard to keep a secret around here, eventually _someone_ finds out.

I took a deep breath and peeked out of my covers seeing if anyone was still in the cabin. Coast was clear. Slowly I sat upright and yawned. My head turned in the direction of my shower stuff, I started to think about how much I needed one right then. I smelled like, well Percy, nice and salty. Not exactly what I wanted to smell like when I was around my siblings for breakfast. Steadily, I rose from my bed and over to the bathroom, shower things in hand.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My blonde hair was uncombed and looked like it had been untouched for days. My minimal mascara was smeared all over my eyes. _Time to clean up_. I said to myself.

I turned the shower on and steam filled the air. As I was putting my little shower basket that had my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, luffa, shaving cream, and razor on the side of the shower someone said, "Hey!"

I jumped and turned around quickly. My eyes widened when I saw who it was talking to me via Iris Message. I'm just glad I wasn't naked yet.

"Um, hello." I said.

"You okay?" Ryan asked. "You seem a little...nervous."

"I'm fine, I'm just... you scared me that's all." I told him quickly. "So, hows the quest? Any luck?"

Did he really just Iris Message me? Was this really happening? I knew this was going to be hard but I also thought I would have all day to _prepare_ myself for this moment.

"Well I figured out that the Golden Stock of corn doesn't stay in one place, it moves around where the lands are healthiest." He started.

While he talked about the quest that was so far going nowhere I realized that I really wasn't listening. Instead I was trying how to break the heart of a guy that was in love with me. Harsh much?

So far I was on the, I'm-sorry-but-I-really-can't-do-this-right-now-and-I'm-just-so-confused-that-I-can't-be-with-you, track. But there was another option, the I-realized-who-I-am-really-in-love-with-and-I-think-we-all-know-who-it-is. _Or_ the whole crazy physco girlfriend that says, Ryan,-we-both-know-we're-falling-apart-and-it's-just-not-working. Plus let's not forget the slightly heartless version, Ryan,-I'm-in-love-with-Percy-and-I-wish-it-hadn't-taken-so-long-for-me-to-realize-it-because-the-longer-it-took-the-more-you'd-fall-in-love-with-me.

Which one?

But then I thought about how I'm about to break a guys heart and I'm asking myself how I'm going to do it. Am I that bad a person to be like this? All I want is Percy, why does that have to be so hard?

"Ryan," I said interrupting him. "Can you just not talk right now?"

"Yes?" He asked confused.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath closing my eyes. "We both know... I mean we all know... I wish that..." I stopped talking and looked at him with sorrow. A rush came through me and I felt horrible, am I really doing this? My eyes dammed up with tears and I looked away. "It's over. You know why. I wish it wasn't like this but it is and if there was a way to make this less painful for the both of us then I would take it in a heartbeat."

My eyes overflowed with salty water, "I'm really sorry Ryan."

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't see his expression. I couldn't hear him try to convince me to take him back or else I might over sheer guilt. And there was no way I could listen to his broken the voice the way I had to hear Percy try to convince me to stay with him like he did a month ago when I left him on the beach alone.

I looked down at the tile floors as I wiped away the mist away with my hands. My eyes stung with the tears that stumbled down my cheeks and onto the floor. Quickly I stripped and hopped into the shower, turning the nossel to HOT. The water got really hot, scalding hot. I didn't care even though my skin was turning pink and it hurt like Hades. Did it really matter?

I stood in the raining hot water for about five minutes, then did something I hadn't done in years. I sat down in the shower, boiling water still running on my head and shoulders. I only do this when I don't know what to do anymore. I did this about four years ago.

Four years ago when I thought Percy was going to die.


	16. It's Gonna Hit Home Either Way

I was quite. I was shy. I made it through the next day almost without making a sound. I tried to ignore Percy because honestly, in my weird state of silence and trance, I didn't want to see him. I didn't know what the heck you could call our relationship. Were we together? Were we dating? Or were we still broken up? Anyways you might have noticed that I said that I _tried_ to ignore him.

I was sitting on the edge of the over sized fountain in the cabin area when three collage kids from the Apollo cabin walked out on the little porch of their cabin. They passed by me and were lightly singing a song. I only heard a little bit of the song, and boy did it glue into my mind. "_Like a sword with a double edge blade, it's gonna hit home either way._" The three sang. It was almost like they were singing to me, but those kids were always singing together so I figured they just really like the song.

Still, those simple words were exactly what I was feeling; breaking up with Ryan was taking a tole on me, I broke the heart of someone that was totally in love with me, but then again I did that to Percy and this didn't happen. Okay maybe a little but I wasn't sitting down in the shower about it or anything. That's one edge, the other is that I had ignored the fact that I love Percy for a month, just because a silly boy came and kissed me. I mean it was some kiss, it was pretty... well you get the point.

I broke up with the man I love because I was distracted, and now it's hitting me like a semi truck that I made the problem worse by breaking up with Percy. Why couldn't I just tell Percy I kissed Ryan and then told Ryan that I couldn't see him, that we would just have to be friends, that I loved Percy and I could never love him? And that the only thing closest to 'I love you' would be 'olive you'.

I felt like such an idiot not realizing this before, and now I'm stuck in this huge mess with no where to turn but heartbreak in each direction. When I broke Ryan's heart I broke a little of myself _because _ I hurt someone out of love. That's what children of Aphrodite do, it's practically a rite of passage for them, to break someones heart. Athena kids don't do that. Especially not me.

But look at me! I'm such a hypocrite, and I can go back and forth like this all day. I hate it. Thank gods Percy found me and forced me out of my slum stage.

"Annabeth," He said jogging up to me.

The day was cloudy and it looked like that outside of the camp barriers that it was misty. The air was cool and fresh. I was wearing jeans and a gray hoody. In fact Percy had given this sweatshirt to me last year, but no one knew that but us. I realized how much I wore that sweatshirt that summer...

"I may be a Seaweed Brain but I'm not an idiot," Percy started, "I know somethings wrong with you, but I know you won't ever tell anyone because you're just to stubborn. So I'm going to ask you; what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day."

_I'm tearing myself up and I don't know what to do_.

"There's nothing wrong Percy." I said in a quite voice not looking at him while I spoke. "I just want to be alone."

_Please don't leave me_.

"Annabeth, I _know_ you, and I just said that I'm not an idiot." Percy sighed. "Either tell me what's up, or I'm not leaving you."

"If I tell you you won't leave me anyways." I said looking at his face.

"So are you going to tell me?"

So I told him, sort of -partly because I didn't want to be alone even though he would have stayed anyway, if I didn't tell him it would have been silent and that's just as bad as being alone. I told him about how big of a hypocrite I felt like, and that I felt guilty because Ryan gave me his heart half knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep it. But I didn't tell him about the sitting down in the shower thing or how I didn't have the courage to explain to Ryan why I broke up with him and that I was a coward because I couldn't look at his face after I did it. Percy didn't need to know those things. Even though after the kiss he probably lost all respect for Ryan, Percy probably would have felt a little guilty too.

Percy didn't need to be feeling guilty for something that was _my _problem. I got myself neck deep in this and somehow I was going to dig myself back out just so finally I could be happy for at least two hours. That would be excellent!

"I'm sorry Annabeth..." Percy said.

"Why are you sorry, I'm doing this to myself, causing unwanted drama. Things are falling apart because of m-"

"Stop right there," Percy interrupted, "You're right about the whole beating up on your self thing but the rest is just life. People make mistakes all the time, and sometimes it's for the best. Yeah people are going to get hurt because of it every now and then but life goes on, people _move_ on."

"Bu-"

"Annabeth, Ryan will get over it... eventually he'll find someone else and she'll love him the way he wanted you to." Percy pulled me into a hug and I buried myself into his chest.

"I want to say you're right, but my gut is saying that things are going to get complicated again."

* * *

**Hey you guys, sorry that it's taking me so long to update and that this chapter was really short. :/ Anyways I finally reached 200+ reviews! Thank you for the good advice and compliments! It really means a lot to me. And the song mentioned earlier in the chapter is called "Keep the Girl" by Jason Aldean. :) -Aims  
**


	17. New Help

**Third Person POV:**

Ryan waited. It was four miserable days since Annabeth ripped him to shreds for Percy. He didn't want revenge on either of them, all he wanted was to have Annabeth back. Ryan saw this coming, at least _they_ did. They as in Athena and Aphrodite.

Ryan was in upstate New York just near the coast like he was instructed to do. It was to perfect. The plan they had come up with, Ryan just didn't think it would beat him up so much when it was finally put into action. He was suppose to be in Iowa, at least that's what he told everyone. He _was_ on a quest, just not the kind of action packed on you usually hear about.

Two spaces began to glow next to each other about five feet away form where Ryan was sitting.

"Hello Ryan! How are you holding up?" Aphrodite cooed.

"Stop harassing the boy." Athena chided.

"I was not harassing him! Was I harassing you?"

They both looked at Ryan expectantly awaiting his answer, he just shrugged.

"Can we cut to the chase please?" Ryan told them.

"Of course sweety!" said Aphrodite, "You leave tonight to go to back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You will travel on foot, but you have to be there before 12:38 pm or else you will miss your chance and this whole quest will be for nothing." Athena said seriously.

"But don't forget! You get the girl in the end! I _promise_." Aphrodite told him in a for sure voice.

"Don't listen to her, you may get the girl but if you lolly gag and get cocky you can kiss that chance good-bye. If you want my daughter then you will have to stay concentrated."

"I still don't know why you gave me this quest." Ryan said to them.

"I want my daughter to make a choice, and you can't just give up and watch that son of Poseidon take her do you?" Athena asked him. Ryan had agree with her too.

"And I just think this situation is really cute!" Aphrodite told Ryan.

Ryan thought about how different it was that Athena and Aphrodite were working together to help him even though it was against ancient laws even though everyone breaks that law anyways.

He looked east towards the ocean knowing he'd have to leave soon.

"Alright, all I want is to be with Annabeth, I'll be there at 12 o'clock tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"You know what I don't get?" Percy said as we baked in the sun by the fountain in the cabin area.

I squinted in his direction, "What?"

"I don't get why people are so judgmental." He told me.

"Elaborate on that please."

"Well," Percy started, "I don't get why everyone has to be looking at us like we're horrible people when they don't even know the half of it."

I looked away from him. There it was again, just another reminder of what I had done. Yesterday all I did was have a date with a box of chocolates. I spent all day in sweatpants, a tank top, and hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Percy visited me once but he didn't stay long because it was clear I wanted to be left alone.

Today I woke up and decided I was going to try, I took a shower, put on a decent outfit, and even dabbed a little mascara on my eyes. I put on a brave face making myself do something that was good for my state of being which if you haven't picked up, is pretty fragile. And I was lucky that Percy didn't decide to stay away today because it made it easier.

It was five days since we had kissed and today I was feeling like we had never broken up.

"So I just wonder what they'll say when I do this." Percy stood up from the fountain ledge and looked down on me. "Screw what people say, I love you."

He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box from his back jean pocket. "I was going to do this a long time ago, but I chickened out. I just got you back, I need you for forever. We're 20 now, I turn 21 in just a couple weeks, I think it's time. So Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

I stood there in shock, a while ago I was dreaming about if he would ever propose and now here he was. Right in front of me. On one knee. With an actually good sized diamond ring. It's everything I've ever wanted.

_To bad I forgot to tell him I would be making it hard for you too!_ Aphrodite's words rang in my head. This was my chance to make everything alright. I love Percy. If I didn't I would probably still be together with Ryan.

"Percy, of course I will!" I started.

"WAIT!" I turned my head, I felt my eyes widen, it was the last person I wanted to see right now.

* * *

**Ok so this was really short and fast I know! And there is sorta a cliff hanger but not really. I'm still not really sure about this chapter so if it's bad TRUST ME I KNOW! Oh and there was a reader who reviewed this story who recently found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, I just want to say, stay strong, shi* happens. Everyone thanks again for the 200+ reviews! Means sooo much to me! -Aims**


	18. Taking Chances

**So people have been asking about what side Athena is on and here it is! I'm sorry that was confusing, but it was _suppose_ to be that way! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You know you've got a big problem when your sorta boyfriend proposes to you, you say yes, then your ex-boyfriend of five days comes and tries to stop you. So yeah, I've got problems.

Ryan was sweaty, beat up, bleeding in some places, sitting on the ground, and struggling to catch his breath. Then he threw up. All over Percy's shoes. It was like he sprinted the entire length of Long Island to yell WAIT right after I had already agreed to be Percy's wife.

That's a big enough of a dream crusher that I'd be vomiting too.

Ryan whipped his mouth with the back of his left hand and got to his feet. "You can't marry him Annabeth." he said breathlessly.

"Why aren't you in Iowa?" I asked him.

"Don't change the subject," he snapped, "You seriously _can't_ marry him."

"And why not?" Percy said.

Ryan glared at him, "Because I love you Annabeth, and... and..." Suddenly Ryan got an idea, he shifted his position on the ground, he was now kneeling, "Because you can marry me."

I took a step back from both of them, "Annabeth, we can run away. Think about how great it would be. Away from everything. Away from the mess of the gods and monsters. Away from bad memories. Marry me and I'll build you house in the mountains, I'll take you somewhere where you can fulfill your dreams of being an architect. We can work together forever, you designing and I'll be making them a reality." Ryan told me with a smile on his beaten face. "I'm not going to have you break up with me and run away from you like a coward."

The last part was definitely directed towards Percy because he ran away... Ryan had a good point. A long time ago I called Percy that he as a coward because he always ran away from things. At the time he totally didn't get it because he was to big of a Seaweed Brain to figure out I was talking about us. But everyone had their flaws right?

It all sounded so great, getting away from the city so I can conjure up new material, so I can blow away a company that would build the next monumental building. And Ryan would be right there with me too, building it. I have to say it's everything I have ever wanted.

But I can't say that Percy and I hadn't already planned this months ago. He was going to buy a little cottage on a piece of private beach away from it all, but a good enough distance where I could make daily trips to New York City if I wanted to. I would come up with ideas for buildings and Percy would find people that might be interested in my work. I had known Percy for years and been with him for almost four of those years too.

"Ryan I can't. You may love me, but I don't. I was with you for a month, you don't marry someone when you've only had a relationship for a month. We're not kids anymore." I said in a small voice, I went over to him and took his hand so he could stand. I pulled him into a hug, as I embraced him I said, "I'm sorry."

I let go of him to stand by Percy and he looked at me like a workaholic just dropped his smart phone down the toilet. In the middle of us two bright golden beams appeared and we were in the midst of two gods. Athena and Aphrodite.

Anger suddenly washed over Ryan's desperate face, "You said I would get a happy ending! Well guess what? I'm not happy!" He said pointing his finger at the goddesses.

"Quiet boy yelling at gods will never do you good." Said my mother.

"And you," he started, turning to Athena, "You didn't warn me that you were sending monsters at me on my way here!"

"So you honestly thought I would give you a safe passage to my daughter, especially when you were going to do something as dimwitted as asking her to _marry_ her, no way." She said sternly.

"Plus," Aphrodite started, "The monsters were my idea, Athena just deeply agreed with them."

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Ryan asked them.

Okay so now's about the time where I jump in and ask what the heck they were talking about, but I'm not an idiot, it had to be something about how Ryan completely _wasn't_ in Iowa like he said he would be. So I decided to listen to what they were saying so I might figure it our all on my own.

"I am on my daughter's side. Not yours, not Percy's. Annabeth's, or did you forget what this entire "quest" was about? I gave Annabeth the chance top decide and find out who she would _truly_ be happy about." My mother said in a strong voice.

"And I came along just to watch and help out." Aphrodite put in, "And Ryan, you do get a happy ending."

She snapped her fingers and a very confused girl appeared in front us her, she had black hair and blue eyes, a beautiful complexion, and just shorter than Ryan. "Meet my daughter, Katrina. She's had her eye on you for longer than you've had your eye on Annabeth."

Katrina gave her mom a horrified look, as if she just released her deepest darkest secret. What a kind mom... "Uh... hi Ryan." She said in a small voice.

"You got me a rebound girl?" Ryan said aggravated.

The love goddess's face burned up in anger, "How dare you call my daughter a _rebound_ girl. If she didn't like you so much then I would have the urge to just maybe turn you to a microscopic pile of ashes that will blow away in the wind, forever forgotten."

Ryan's face paled, you don't mess with love, or it's goddess. "I'm-I'm sorry." He said.

"Mom," Katrina said barley over a whisper, "It's fine, I didn't ask for you to do this. It's okay, I promise."

Anyone could tell that it wasn't okay, that Katrina was on the verge of tears. Aphrodite, not completely heartless, saw this and tried to say something but Ryan cut her off, "I'm sorry Katrina, but I don't think it's going to work out..."

"Wait," I started, "Ryan, what are you doing? You're not even giving her a chance. You don't even know her and you're already rejected her? That's not the Ryan I know. You're just acting like a jerk now. So, yeah, you didn't get what you wanted, but in the end you got the chance for something better. A new beginning. But you refuse to take the chance."

He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Look, I'm not coming back to you. Ever. And the lousy truth is, you have to move on." I went over to him and turned his shoulders towards Katrina, in a gracious voice I said. "Go on a date with her. Dinner and a movie. It won't hurt. She's the chance to a happy ending. _Take it_."

* * *

**Okay so this is NOT the last chapter! That would be a horrible ending, just sayin'. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! -Aims**


	19. Window Conversations

**I'm sorry this took so long! It's been like what... a month since I've updated? I'm trying to keep up with you guys but I'm getting stuck in the parts in between the main events. You know, the boring parts of stories, bleh. Anyways, I'll try harder to update sooner! I promise! Enjoy this chapter, it gets better at the end! -Aims**

* * *

Later that night, believe it or not, was not that productive. The Apollo kids were putting on a concert, like a legit concert, not a sing-a-long. Everyone was going to be there just to see if it would be a disaster and end up being a big laugh, or if it was actually going to be a good pick-everyone-up. And it wasn't even in the amphitheater, it was in the cabin area, the guys said it would be a better effect on the crowd. The stage was suppose to be the deck of the Apollo Cabin. I don't know how everyone was going to fit in the area but I guess it was going to work out somehow.

Anyways I was standing in the ever expanding crowd of demigods feeling a little claustrophobic, the stage lights where flashing on and off signaling us that the show was starting soon. I noticed how hot in was getting, even with the cool summer air all the different bodies made the small area feel like an oven.

About ten kids poured out on to the makeshift stage, they were jumping around trying to get them pumped. They were not very successful, but the younger kids fell for it. I resisted crossing my arms and tried not to look unamused. A smile lit up my face when I felt fingers slip through mine, I looked to my right and saw Percy with a grin on his face too.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek right before he said, "So is this thing as good as it's cracked up to be?"

"Lets see and find out." I told him.

"Alright so we have an awesome show for you tonight!" The head Apollo camper started. "We're gonna start with some dancing and singing-"

"Get on with it!" Shouted an Ares kid from somewhere in the back.

"Fine, fine, Johnny take it away man!"

A short little kid maybe about twelve stepped onto the stage with another kid about 15, the 15 year old had the microphone and was probably going to sing.

"_Hey you know, cardboard is one of the coolest things made by paper, dance on cardboard. Oh no they broke out the cardboard looks like I'm headin' to the dance floor to break it down for them once again. Guess what? Jiga what? Hey I can do a headstand. Don't care what jam is on 'cause I ain't goin' home till the break of dawn."_

The _little_ kid broke out into these amazing moves, like he was doing it his whole life, soon enough no one was paying attention to the song or it's singer, just the amazing little dancer kid. There were a lot of 'Ohh's and 'Ahhh's. Percy and I marveled at the kid, I wished that I could move like that, but no, I dance like a spastic horse...

The song eventually ended and a girl stepped onto the "stage". She was about 17, her name escaped me but I had a feeling that after tonight she was going to be known by a lot of guys here at camp. Her blonde hair was draped around her shoulders but was covered in a cowboy hat. She had long legs exposed because of her daisy duke shorts, beat up cowboy boots and plaid t-shirt. She was the envy of all girls in the crowd, and the girl most of the guys would fantasize about tonight.

She started to sing some song by a girl named Miranda Lambert. Apparently she was suppose to be a big deal, won a few awards. I had never heard of her. The song was okay, something about growing up in a small town. I don't really like country music at all, but I bet a bunch of guys do now.

The next person who came out on stage was the most plain guy I had ever seen that was related to Apollo. He had jeans and a gray t-shirt on. No girls were really swooning, but when he started to sing a slow song, everyone picked a partner and started to slow dance. I felt Percy's eyes burning into the side of my head, waiting for me to take my hand.

I turned to him, my eyes drifting up to his. We never danced, I guess we just weren't that romantic of a couple. Tonight that was about to change. My hands some how found his shoulders, and his found my waist. I put my head down on his chest, listening to the relaxed beat of his heart. Only a few people didn't have a partner to be with. But the lonely found each other, awkward people were dancing together so they didn't have to be alone.

Being alone sucks, especially when everyone around you isn't. My eyes found Katrina dancing with Nick, Ryan's half brother. At first I thought it was to make Ryan jealous, but then I saw them blushing, and I could hear her faint babbling. She was nervous. It looked like she liked Nick. Maybe Aphrodite got it wrong.

As Percy and I swayed back and forth, everything that had happened over the course of the day week seemed to just fade away. _I'm engaged to the man I love,_ I thought. I played with the diamond ring on my left hand that felt so strange and foreign being there. The promise ring Percy had given me so long ago had always been on my right hand, I just never took it off that hand. But now, I have a real ring that means something else than just a promise. This ring means forever.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night with my eyes crusted shut with dried up tears. Funny, I don't remember crying last night. I ripped them open, which surprisingly hurt a lot, like getting eye lashes ripped out all at the same time. I tried to run the gross crustiness off with my fingernails.

I figured washing my face would help get the crustees off my eyes. I scrambled to find my cosmetics tote- that had all my shampoo, conditioner, and stuff like that in it- while surrounded in the pitch blackness. No moon tonight, clouds covered the stars from our view.

I stumbled to the bathroom and ran my hand through the warm running water and rubbed it on my face. Then I grabbed my face wash bottle, squirted some orange goo on to the tip of my fingers about the size of a dime, and started rubbing it on my face. I rinsed, feeling replenished and annoyingly awake. Crustees gone, I put my face wash back into the tote and almost had a heart attack.

My eyes had caught something in the mirror. I looked again more closely this time to find Ryan staring right at me through the window. Why we have a window in the bathroom for people to creep on us I have no idea, it was definitely not in my design plans. His face expression was telling me that we needed to talk, and that he wasn't trying to freak me out or anything. Yeah, because creepin' through the bathroom window doesn't freak anyone out at all.

I opened the window. "What are you doing Ryan?"

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Well _I_ don't, so good bye."

"What's your problem? You've been so cold toward me since you got... engaged." He said smirking.

"That's because you've been kind of a jerk." I told him. "Ever thought about that? You disrespect Percy, you disrespect me."

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment, "I wasn't ever trying to disrespect you, or Percy for that matter."

"You called him a coward." I argued.

"He _left_ you." He said, "He left you at a time when he should have been fighting for you the hardest."

"And what about you huh? You wait _four years_ to tell me you were in love me. And you hurt Percy by kissing me that night, you also hurt me a lot too."

"You also kissed me back, you didn't seem so hurt then." He said slowly.

Anger rose in my chest and out of pure rage my hand met the skin of his cheek with a nice _THACK._

"Why _did_ you kiss me that night? You couldn't have just told me with your words instead of your freaking lips?"

Ryan looked away into the nothingness beyond my cabin and into the woods."Ryan! Answer me!"

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "Percy asked me to help him when he asked you to marry him. I couldn't see you do that. At least, not until you knew. It was the only way I could make sure it off your shoulder. I needed to get your attention, and just saying words written on a piece of paper like lines weren't going to cut it Annabeth."

The words sunk into my brain. Ryan betrayed Percy. Percy asked him for help with a life changing event and Ryan... stole the bride. Stole me. Stole my love. This is the part where I punch him now.

I held up the back of my left hand in Ryan's face so he could see the diamond and silver band.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it?" He asked.

I smirked at him, "No, but I'd like you to look at it. You're looking at something that you failed to prevent getting on my finger. Good bye Ryan."

I slammed the window shut before Ryan had a chance to say anything back to me. I was practically running out the door of the cabin, not bothering to shut the light off in the bathroom or bring my stuff back to my bed. The night was still in a thick blanket over the world as I jogged to Cabin 3 trying to keep the tears from raining down my face. The doors to the fishing shack looking building seemed to open for me with more ease than usual. The next moment my feet were traveling to the other end of the cabin to where Percy was sleeping soundly. I crawled in with him, hoping my mind would dream with him.

The dam in my eyes gave way and the tears came tumbling down onto Percy's plain white sheets. He woke up at the sound of my sobbing.

"Annabeth," He said groggily, "When did you get here."

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. "You tr-trusted him. And he... s-s-stabbed you in the back!"

Percy held me tighter, "It's over now," He said calmly, "In the end, you're here with me now. And I'll have you forever."

* * *

**The first song mentioned is called "Numb" by Family Force 5, the second one is "Famous in A Small Town" by Miranda Lambert. I don't own them blah blah blah, I hate disclaimer's, they're really annoying.**


	20. Starting Over

It was over. Champagne glass in hand, sitting in the middle of a long table next to Percy. Thalia by my side, thankfully able to get away from the hunt for one night and one only. Grover next Percy. Nico dancing with Katie Gardner because she and Travis were on their fifth break of the summer.

The had sun set over the hills, the sand beneath my casual flip flops was cool, the ocean was calm for the occasion, but it's god was no where to be seen. Neither was my mother.

Some people would be upset, but I was happy without their drama. My dad and step mom were here, and so were Sally and Paul.

It was a small gathering, music was provided by a regular cheap stereo. The folded up chairs from the ceremony were gone, replaced by dancing family and friends. People in cute little sun dresses and light colored shirts danced to the music and gossiped when they needed to take a break.

I reached over to hold Percy's hand. "Ever think we'd get here?" I asked.

"Honestly?" He started, "From the way we started off, almost getting killed more than once every summer, you living in San Francisco for a while, you getting jealous of Rachel, the whole thing with Ryan; of course I did."

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Really? A dance at our own wedding? Are you sure?" I said smiling.

The CD mix song changed to "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Lady Antebellum. This wedding was far from the regular kind, we had literally planned it in a weeks time, only inviting our closest friends and not following traditions. No big dinner, hip DJ, big cake (just a Dairy Queen ice cream cake), beautiful expensive dress (mine is from Kohls), no first dance thing (we did have the father daughter dance though).

I rested my cheek on Percy's shoulder as the music swayed us back and forth. Everything was pretty much perfect, but the fact that I'm married still hasn't hit me yet.

Since we hadn't found a place to live yet, we're staying Sally's house for the night because Camp Half Blood didn't seem like the most realistic place to spend your half of a honeymoon. Well, staying at your mother-in-law's apartment with your husband's infant half sister isn't either. But I mean, it's better than coming back to hundreds of teenagers telling us how cute we are. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

Percy and I decided to raise Lacey until she was eight, then we'd let her go to camp. We agreed that Lacey was going to grow up knowing who is was, no matter how much danger it put her in, we'd work it out. Percy and I would defend her, and I had a very brief conversation with my mother a week before and she said she would put a protective barrier around where ever we lived, until she was old enough to defend herself.

As for Poseidon, Percy said they had shared an Iris message a while back and he was held up and had to deal with Triton and Amphridite before he could do anything involving Lacey.

Percy told me to look on the bright side of raising his half abandoned sister, it would be good practice for the real thing. That scared the crap out of me, but I assumed by that time I'd already be as used to it as I could possibly be. Good assumption right?

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked me.

"Stuff." I replied.

"Stuff? Well, that's pretty legit." Percy said.

"I'm thinking about life after tonight, do all newly weds feel lost after the biggest night of their life?"

"Hmmm, well I've never been married before, so I can only guess that it has happened before."

"Maybe we're suppose to move on?"

"Moving on sounds good." Percy whispered.

That was it, moving on, forgetting the past, including Ryan, and everything that came with it that wasn't really worth it worrying about for the rest of my life. Starting over, truly. With a new house and semi family, and with work on Olympus planned to be finished in the next year, I should have a new job.

My husband of three hours leaned down and kissed me. And man, was it some kiss.

* * *

**And so they lived happily ever after, short end chapter but hey, it's better than nothing. I'm finally done with this story which means I'll start writing another. Well I'm in the middle of it right now but since it's not that popular because, like this story, I've been hardly updating it so, no reviews. Check it out if you want, it's called The Move, a PJO crossover with Twilight, I'm so lame right? Haha, it's ok, not sure where it's going and I'll probably end up deleting it soon so I can move on to broader horizons. Thanks everyone for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and just reading my story!**

**-Aims  
**


End file.
